A Day Without
by MadrigalPrism
Summary: What happens when Madame Mayor doesn't bother the Sheriff for a weekend because she has plans of her own?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: obviously not mine.**

**I should be writing my other story except I couldn't get the idea of Regina riding a motorcycle out of my head. Don't ask me how or why. Cause we all know the Evil Queen can make anything look sexy. Except this story isn't sexy. It's the beginning of a strange turning point. Bear with me. This story might turn out okay...I hope.**

The morning air was crisp, layering the grass in a thin veil of frost. The city resided in its slumber at the predawn hours and a sole inhabitant traveled through the quiet, dark house. A rare smile graced red lips. Her son was spending the weekend at a friend's house, while she dare not admit it she was glad. It allowed her to spend time alone, her thoughts for company and silence for an inviting embrace. No footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor, granted her feet weren't adorned by heels. Today she went for comfort.

A typical mother she was not. No, Madam Mayor was anything but the typical soccer mom shown in the world. She was the mayor of sleepy Storybrooke, dressed according to her job in elegant business suits and heels. She commanded power with her mere presence, the way she dressed and handled herself spoke volumes of aid in the matter. But even she held onto secrets, secrets she preferred others not to know of including what she was about to undertake.

She slid behind the wheel of her car. Excitement pulsed through her fingertips. She could taste the freedom. When the garage door opened, her face slipped into the expressionless mask. The chances of being spotted were next to none and even if she did, no one could stop her. They could try but none dared. In a way it excited her more.

After all, who would dare stop the Mayor?

* * *

><p>Being the sheriff came with a price. No longer was she able to sleep in on the weekends. Those perks were forced to be put aside until she either was fired or retired. Seeing as how neither of them would happen anytime soon, or so she hoped, Emma climbed out of bed at six am. She stifled a yawn and frowned. The sun still slumbered, a luxury she wished to hold once again but it was the weekend and she preferred not be chewed out by the mayor for a single day. Was it too much to ask for?<p>

Her actions fell on autopilot: shower, get dressed, and pour a bowl of cereal. She'd pick up a cup of coffee at Granny's on the way to the station. Blue eyes glanced around the quiet apartment, a soft smile pulled at her lips. It was comfortable here. A sense of belonging fell into place when she first step foot into the town and once again here in this small yet cozy place. She had a good thing going on here.

After the golden badge was clipped to her belt, Emma slipped out the front door, not to wake her roommate. At least one of them could enjoy their bed a while longer.

6:45am rolled around when she stopped in front of the diner. The sheriff felt today wasn't going to be much different than weekdays. Who wanted to cause trouble in this place? Leaving the warmth of the cruiser behind, Emma just stepped onto the sidewalk when she heard it: the gentle vibrating hum.

A sleek black motorcycle turned the corner. The rider pressed into the turn with an elegance seen by the professionals. It did not slow down instead the wrist twisted, forcing the motorcycle to increase its speed. In the blink of an eye, it flew past the sheriff and continued down the street.

"Seriously?" Emma sighed. She was not in the mood to go around town chasing down some young teen who spent the entire night out at a party. Her eyes lingered on the direction where the bike sped off into before she turned into the diner. Perhaps the town's favorite waitress knew who that was. It may be the lazy way out but it was the easiest.

* * *

><p>The town took on the appearance of a ghost town. Hidden behind the black veil, the mayor slipped away and Regina took the place. She paid no attention to the old buildings, the dark houses, or the few people on the street. Her mind was focused on the road. Fresh air flew past her, filled her senses, making her forget about her problems. Everything drifted away when she did this. It was her escape from the chaos, the fights, the endless prison crafted on the townfolk.<p>

She leaned her body to the side, feeling the powerful machine move with her. They moved together, functioning as one, thoughts trained on the same destination. The idea was silly but true. She felt alive on the bare streets, taking it all in. Then brown eyes fell on a familiar object in the distance up ahead.

The sheriff's patrol car

A temptation she could not resist. And as she took it, the fruit rewarded her. The blonde stepped out of the vehicle, she geared her bike into going faster. Regina felt those eyes on her. Curiosity laced the expression mingling with puzzlement. She wished for a camera at that moment. A single snapshot to mark the occasion. Never before had she let someone catch sight of her 'hobby'. But now she didn't mind. Let them see all they want, they'll never discover the person beneath the helmet.

Buildings and houses began to fan out before falling away when the bike took another turn. Trees surrounded her, they reached for the sky while hiding her in the shadows. The road offered a smooth experience. Her favorite stretch of road was up ahead over the next bend. Here it turned and slithered in the shape of a snake. Her body and motorcycle took the curves in stride. She enjoyed the way it moved, how the air embraced her, how the world fell away. It was just her and the open road out here. Nature at its finest.

Her journey continued farther away from the town and deeper into the forest surrounding them. Seconds gave way to minutes, minutes transformed into an hour and soon the road winded down at the narrowing two hour mark. Regina steered the element of her relaxation off the road. The motorcycle crawled to a stop. A leather boot kicked the stand, parking the machine in place. Gloved hands worked the strap of the helmet, soon it was discarded revealing short hair in a messy state. Gloves joined the helmet and took their rest dangling on the handlebar. Sometimes the remaining path is meant to be taken by foot.

Weaving through the trees, stepping over fallen branches covered with moss, Regina followed a path only her eyes could see. She took in the smell of the forest. The authority of the mayor slipped away and she could enjoy herself here. No one knew of this place, if they did she doubted they would disrupt her.

Never one to be keen on having a large group of friends, the ability came hard to her. Never one to be kept company in times of need or simply because, Regina found her solace in the trees around her. They couldn't up and leave her. They didn't judge or hate. They stood in silence, allowing her to walk through their home, and give shelter in any time.

A breath caught in her throat when she came to her final destination. This was the place where she could spend the day regardless of rain or sun. It was always perfect. Away from the noise of the town, she could still see Storybrooke in the distance. People were waking up to enjoy the day however she didn't care. Her gaze lingered for a second on the town before drifting away to the rising sun over the edge of the forest. And for the first time in what felt like an eternity, a real smile touched her lips and lit up her eyes. Her internal struggles halted like the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>The better part of an hour drifted by, no sign of the rider and bike appeared. Emma half thought the stranger had bought a new bike just to confuse her but it didn't seem that way. There was something different about this rider. She couldn't quite place it. Her search continued on until the time ticked closer to eight. Placing her search on hold, the sheriff headed to the station. If she's lucky, the mayor wouldn't be waiting for her to chew into what was already turning out to be a long day.<p>

To her surprise, the mayor's car wasn't waiting in the parking lot. She smiled, perhaps today was going to be a problem free day. The small hope lingered in her. However when the time shifted to noon and no sign of the mayor appeared a sense of unease filled her. This wasn't normal. She expected to run into the woman at some point. Wasn't she tracking her at every movement? Wasn't Regina worried she was going to steal away their son? Something was wrong. If anyone asked her why she was worrying over the one person who was causing the most trouble in her life, she'd shrug it away and say it was a precaution.

Hours ticked away. Emma's thought shifted from the rider on the motorcycle to the mayor. Why hadn't she should up yet? It was three in the afternoon, Regina should have been here by now. She looked to the doors waiting. Any second now the mayor could come burst in, scowl her like a child for not doing something the sheriff was supposed to do, they would argue, followed by Regina stalking out of the room. That was the norm. All Emma had to do was sit here and wait. It is bound to happen.

Her mind became her worst enemy. The weekend slowly turned into a daunting nightmare for the young blonde. Saturday had passed without incident from Regina. No sign of the mayor at all. Not even a phone call. Blue eyes looked to her phone, its display showed the time, nothing more. She felt it mocking her. It knew what she wanted to see but refused to grant it. Emma felt tempted to call the mayor and make up some lame excuse. Except she couldn't admit the fact she missed the woman who drove her insane.

Wasn't it supposed to be nice if your hated enemy wasn't around? If so why did she feel like this miserable teenager waiting for a phone call, a visit, anything from _her_?

The clock ticked closer to 4:30 on Sunday. Still nothing from the mayor. Emma made up her mind as she grabbed her jacket and ran for the doors.

Minutes later, she parked the patrol car in front of the white house belonging to none other than yours truly. The lights were on but nothing to indicate _she_ was home.

She debated for a minute, wondering if it was wise to ring the doorbell and say what? _Hey Regina, haven't seen you for a while. Just thought I'd check in._ No, that was stupid. She couldn't act like she missed her.

"Cause I don't," Emma muttered out loud. A sigh left her lips as she got out of the car. She might have slammed the door harder than she intended to for she winced at the loud metal meets metal sound.

"Unbelievable," she said. The sheriff had already rung the doorbell twice and there wasn't an answer. Most of the time, it took half a ring before the door was swung open revealing a pissed off mayor. Not this time. Emma was about to pound on the door when it opened.

There stood the woman who brought her misery this weekend in all her glory: an immaculate dress hugging her curves, disheveled hair, and to Emma's surprise no shoes.

"Sheriff Swan," the voice made no attempt to hide the anger of being interrupted, "can I help you?"

Emma didn't answer instead her mind was racing. There was something the mayor was hiding and she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Could it be that…

**Cliffhanger again! I can never find the right ending. I wanted this to be a oneshot but it never works out like that. Let me know what you think and** **I'll update soon. If people want me to**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa! You guys are awesome! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this and everything. I need a beta reader, if anyone is interested let me know! Not quite sure where this is heading but I do have a direction in mind. Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Could it be that she found a replacement for Graham? _

The thought echoed through her mind, before she could process it herself, leaving Emma breathless as she took in the mayor's appearance. She shouldn't have come here. Again why did she? Oh right part of her mind thought the woman might be up to something. It wasn't her business what went on in the mayor's house now was it? The little voice in the back of her mind told her otherwise. She pushed it aside.

"Is Henry home?" she asked receiving a mental slap at sounding stupid. "I didn't get to see him this weekend and I usually do." Damn, could she sound any more pathetic? Her gaze avoided those haunting brown eyes that she knew were analyzing her every action.

Without seeing, she felt Regina's eyebrow quirk upwards, amusement twinkled in her eyes. "Miss Swan," the name oozed venom, "it is none of your business where my son may or may not be."

"Our son," Emma corrected except she thought she had kept the comment quiet. Blue eyes went wide. "Right, well I was just wondering." _Oh, this had been a bad idea... _"I should go." Before the air turns anymore awkward between them, Emma stepped off the porch. Not quite ready to tear her gaze from the mayor's appearance. Something was going on there and whether or not she liked it, Emma wanted to find out what it was.

"Hi Emma," the voice behind her cause her to jump, bringing her away from the thoughts threatening to drown her. She looked down in surprise to find Henry at her side, a backpack and sleeping bag slung over his tiny shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in."

"Oh you mean for," his voice dropped to a hushed tone, "_Operation Cobra_?"

Emma smiled and ruffled his hair, "Sure, kid." Her eyes drifted back to Regina whose face was shielded by a stone cold mask.

"I was at a sleepover. Next weekend!"

"Henry." The call of his mother was to be heeded. The Sheriff already felt awkward for showing up unannounced. Now with Henry thrown into the mixture, her emotions played their course, one she preferred not to explore.

"Better get going, kid." Emma watched the boy, the one she had given up and now cared for, walk towards Regina. She took in the way Regina wrapped her arm around Henry and usher him inside but not before casting another glance at the sheriff. The look unreadable but dare she say it… void of anger.

* * *

><p>She watched her child race up the stairs, bags in arms and sealing himself away from her but it did nothing to stop the breath leave her lips once she heard the door close. Had Miss Swan come minutes earlier, she would have caught her in attire not suited for the eyes. It wasn't that she was having a secret relationship with someone. No, since Graham 'died' she hadn't really cared about it even before when he was alive, it was a simple way to pass the time.<p>

Regina made her way to her bedroom and found clothes flung across the room. Her leather jacket, black with hints of gold, it had been custom made to suit her needs, was drooped over the edge of her bed. Matching leather pants rested against the chair, one leg tossed over the back. The boots, her personal favorite, were in two different places. One by the fireplace, the other kicked into the closet. She had taken little care of where she placed everything when the doorbell rang. In her rush to change into her proper outfit, she may have forgotten certain, _minor_ details. Perhaps Emma noticed them, perhaps she didn't.

Let Miss Swan think what she will, the truth is something she'll never discover. Of that Regina would make certain.

She had time before Henry would come out of his room and speak to her. Most days she would have a problem with the way he acted, of how he ignored her but today wasn't the case. This time would allow her to clean up the evidence from her little adventure and slip back into the 'Evil Queen' façade he believed her to be.

* * *

><p>Emma sat at the table, staring at the wall, beer in hand. The bottle felt cool against her fingertips. She had taken a sip already but it wasn't appealing to her. Not yet. Her thoughts preoccupied with the woman hell bent on destroying her. As of late nothing had been going on. Just the regular norm of Storybrooke. Emma was the sheriff and at times she crossed paths with Regina, the mayor. At times translated into every day. They clashed and argued about everything, from the way Emma was doing her job down to their son.<p>

She frowned, there she was doing it again: referring to Henry as _their_ son, like they're one big happy family. Pft, yeah right. Big? No. Happy? Definitely not. Family? Ha, in her dreams.

Wait, what?

"Fuck," Emma shook her head, taking a long drag of her beer. She did this on purpose. Regina did this on fucking purpose. It was all a plan to mess with her head and give her no sense of ease this weekend. Yeah, that's all it was. Best for her just to put this out of her mind and relax now that she has some time off to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Problem is she was alone in the apartment. Her roommate was out somewhere, maybe with David or Ruby dragged her off to the club scene. Emma was all alone with her thoughts for company, nagging thoughts. The more she tried not to think about the mayor, the more the woman came to mind.

A thought occurred to her. It was the perfect way to get the mayor out of her head. Leaving her beer on the table, Emma grabbed her jacket and headed out into the early hours of evening.

Good, the newspaper was still open. Not everyone seems to be taking the weekend off. Emma went inside, paying no attention to the ringing bell attached to the door. Storybrooke might be a middle sized town but the newspaper building was small. Most reporters were already off work and she only needed one because she'd hate to ask Mr. Gold.

"Sheriff, I didn't expect to see you in here." Sidney had his jacket draped over his arm, hat in hand. "I was just about to close for tonight."

"I need a favor."

* * *

><p>The week came and went for Regina. She felt the Sheriff watching her every move and when she received a call from Sidney telling her to be on the lookout for Emma because she felt 'the mayor was hiding something' the weekend couldn't be here sooner.<p>

Today on this sunny Saturday morning, Madame Mayor had a plan. One that would keep the ever curious Miss Swan occupied and she'd still get what she wanted. It was the perfect plan if she dared admit that. Because she knew Emma couldn't resist it. If not that, Henry would be ecstatic about it.

"Hurry up, Henry," she called at the foot of the stairs. "I don't want to be late."

The boy in question rolled his eyes as he stuffed the remaining things into his backpack. He didn't want to go into town for whatever social event his mother had planned but he had no choice. Perhaps he'll find a way to slip away and find Emma. They had to continue with Operation Cobra. He dragged his backpack onto his shoulders and walked down the stairs, passing a glance at his mother and went out the door.

Regina's frown deepened but slipped away as she followed after the child.

The car was silent. Neither turned on the radio and Henry asked no questions of where they were going. She passed a glance at him to witness the confused expression on his face when she pulled into the all too familiar apartment. Regina said nothing but took note of her son attempting to hide the bounce in his step.

A sharp knock at the door cause both women inside to look up from their reading material. Mary Margaret answered the door and took a cautious step back. "Madame Mayor, this is unexpected."

Regina waved the shocked expression of the other woman aside. She hid nothing as her eyes glance into the apartment. She caught a glimpse of the Sheriff. Good now she wouldn't have to look all over town for the stubborn woman. "I'm here to speak with Miss Swan." The dark haired woman didn't let the other speak when she came into view. "Since you appeared to be overly concerned of Henry last weekend, I'm letting you have him till Sunday. I expect him back at 7 p.m. sharp. I'm sure you can handle that." The bitter half smile tugged at her lips.

"What?" The confusion couldn't be any plainer to see. Emma knew the mayor was unpredictable but this was out of left field. She couldn't look after Henry this weekend! She had made plans of her own.

"Is there a problem, Sheriff?"

Emma opened her mouth to speak when her eyes fell on Henry. The boy's face was lit up with joy and hope. He wanted nothing more than to spend more time with his birth mother. A sheepish smile turned into her response. "Not at all, Regina."

The mayor let it slide that the woman addressed her by her name and not her title. Today she didn't care. "Home on Sunday by 7 p.m. Not a minute later, Miss Swan." With that she spun on her heel and returned to her car. It was always a pleasure getting what she wanted.

**And that's chapter 2. How many there will be, I'm not sure. I did say this would be romance/mystery. We're getting there! Stick with me people! I'm a bit slow. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, a massive round of thank yous to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited (sounds wrong, might even be wrong but I don't care right now) this story. Next I got a Beta** **reader. A million plus one thank yous to Pesterfield. You are amazing and awesome. I hope I got all your edits and this is close to perfect. (You'll probably find something wrong or missing for that I apologize) Thank you.  
><strong>

The smooth fabric glided over long legs, traced the curve of her butt and whispered a delicate but tight hold on her waist. The feeling of slipping into another life, a new, fresh start left her skin tingling in anticipation. It brought a smile to apple red lips. Soft skin and a lace bra disappeared under the cover of a dark ruby shirt. Loose fitting clothes were never her thing. She had an amazing body, one to be proud of and to show off. That was exactly what she did, day after day. Except in this life, when she donned the attire no one recognized her in, her confidence, the elegance of power turned into a deadly seduction. One she never planned on for it seemed natural.

Shoulders rolled back, the muscles in her arms went to work and a quick jolt forward ushered a wave of perfume upwards to swirl with her senses. It was the scent that made her the woman she was. In other words it added to her perfection. The dark jacket hung open, teasing anyone who witnessed her dress to the toned contours of her stomach.

The absent action of tossing her hair over her shoulder brought her back to reality for a fraction of a second. In this life, her hair was short and sexy. She had to admit she missed the long raven locks on certain days. Having them sprawled beneath her, creating the illusion of endless curls, or drowning straight length. Then smothering brown orbs fell upon the machine, the sole thing to give her a thrilling rush and her absent yearning disappeared. The length she had now was perfect, it added to the pleasure.

Slender fingers notched the zipper clip into place, red nails dragged the small metallic tag upwards. Red was swallowed by black, the leather crinkled together from the tight fit it formed. The jacket was black, her color, except what made it different were the specks of gold adorning the arms. Upon closer inspection, small feathers cascaded down the sleeves while on the back a phoenix rose from the ashes. The image could not be seen from a distance and under the sun's rays it cast the illusion of gold shimmer.

She had at first hated the bird. A phoenix was not something to be tied to her, let alone the woman she once was. Over time she grew to like it. Some spark in the image kindled a flame in her and soon she discovered the phoenix capable of giving her wings.

Casting a glance over her shoulder, the sun peaked through the trees and part of her wishes she had arrived earlier. The need to escape grows larger day after day with difficulties she prefers not to face. How had her life fallen into these tattered shards she did not want to think about. No one was around. Why would there be? Perhaps part of her wished someone would discover her secret, this place, and notice not the forest, the small wooden shed, the dirt road but her. It was a fleeting hope, light fading from it yet she did not mind. The more undiscovered she was, the longer she could enjoy the peace of this life.

Once she slid the helmet into place and secured the strap under her chin, her delicate hands disappeared into dark gloves. She swung a long, toned leg over the machine and twisted the key. The engine purred to life. A grin, no one could see, came to life not just on her lips but in her eyes as well.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Frustration boiled inside of the young woman. She spent the better part of the last hour pacing in the living room. This wasn't fair. It was just the thing Regina would do though and that made it worse. Emma raked her hands through unruly blonde locks, a sigh escaped her. She felt like the mayor was driving her insane.<p>

"So got any ideas?" the child voice pulled her from her thoughts and she almost cursed it back into submission when she remembered Henry was here. Staying with her. Until Sunday. Which meant her entire weekend plans flew right out the window. This wasn't how it was supposed to work!

"Huh?" Emma gave him a puzzled looked when it dawned on her they were talking about Operation Cobra, the supposed curse placed on all the citizens by none other than yours truly, weekend ruiner! "Oh, right. Sorry, kid." She dropped into a chair and shook her head. Her mind was a torn mess at the moment. Torn between being happy that she actually got her son for the weekend, killing the mayor for springing this unexpectedly on her, and missing out on her plans to chase down that mysterious rider from last weekend.

"Why don't we get some ice cream?"

"What about Operation Cobra?"

Emma resisted the urge to sigh. She really didn't have any ideas on where to go with this secret mission and if she was honest it was the last thing on her mind. "We can talk about it while we're outside. Bring your book. Maybe we can figure out some more of the characters."

She smiled when Henry's face lit up. Maybe this wasn't a chance to be wasted. She could always chase down the rider next weekend or maybe she already missed her opportunity.

The patrol car was parked in front of Granny's diner. It was close enough to the ice cream parlor. Emma absently listened to her son chat up a storm about the fairytale world and this one, the characters and its people, and how this curse crafted a fog over everyone's mind. She paid for the cones and began to listen.

"- so if we don't find a way to break the curse everyone's going to be stuck like this forever. There has to be something on the Evil Queen. You work with my mom, Emma. Haven't you found something yet?"

Apart from the key ring of skeleton keys, she didn't have anything. Emma shrugged halfheartedly, "It's not always that simple. I'm pretty sure your mother has the entire place bugged. One wrong step and she'll come swooping in. If I get caught, that doesn't instill trust in the new sheriff."

Henry shook his head, "There has to be something."

She was about to tell him she would find something on the mayor soon when the familiar hum returned. The black motorcycle slowed its approach at the upcoming traffic light. The duo watched the rider slide to a stop. One long dark boot stepped onto the pavement, its length reached the knees and added a generous three inch heel to the already tall appearance of its owner. Seconds ticked by. The twist of a wrist sent the engine roaring, impatience clearly striking the air.

Red flashed to green. The rider's foot left the ground, leaned forward, and released the mechanical beast. It sped forward, racing past the curious onlookers of the town. No chance for a second glance.

Emma snapped out of her trance first. This was her chance. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ruby had come out of the diner. _Perfect timing,_ she thought. "Ruby, watch Henry for me." She practically ordered, thrusting her unfinished ice cream cone into the waitress's hand and jogged to her patrol car.

"Emma!" The cold ice cream brought the waitress out of her stare in the direction of the rider.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Stay with Ruby, Henry. You can't come with me. Not this time, kid. I mean it. If I take you on an official high speed chase, your mother will skin me alive." The words flew from her mouth as she climbed into her car.

_You're not getting away this time,_ Emma thought as the car sprang to life and she tore off in the direction of the motorcycle, hoping she wasn't too late to lose sight of the rider.

* * *

><p>The sound of a siren wailed behind her. Regina grinned. It seems the sheriff wasn't that slow after all. She slowed the bike down to a crawling roll. Might as well have some fun with this now that she had the police on her tail, she always wondered what it'd be like to race through the streets of Storybrooke. After all, it'd be a good test for Miss Swan to prove how well she knows the town. The sound edged closer, she glanced in her mirror and waited.<p>

A second later, the mayor gunned the machine causing it to jolt forward. The front wheel left the road for a few heart pounding seconds. Her pulse increased, mouth turned dry, and adrenaline raced through her system. She leaned to the right, taking a sharp turn. The move done with ease on her part was returned with the squealing tires of the car attempting to catch her.

Oh, this was going to turn into quite the thrill.

Sometimes being late doesn't mean the fun is completely ruined. The fun is just getting started.

**It's slowly progressing. Can't have all the fun happening at once. Might as well span it out. I hope all my readers liked it. If not, tell me and break my heart. Half feels out of character for some reason but hey, it's fiction. everyone has a side they hide, sometimes we tap into it for a drink or two. We're not going to see Regina on a motorcycle. It'd be nice though.** **Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my dear reviewers, I love you all! =D Thank you everyone. I had so many mistakes in this but my editor is the best, always catching and fixing what I think is right but really isn't. This chapter was really fun to write. I had a blast so I hope you'll have a blast reading it.**

The front bumper of the cruiser scraped against the street, the driver inside cursed and shook off the minor setback. She wouldn't allow this chance to slip away. Emma turned the steering wheel like a mad woman, tires screamed in protest, and the back weight of the car flung hard to the side. It took a split second for it to continue on its path. The entire time, her eyes remained trained on the devil ahead of her. She was going to nail this bastard for speeding through her town. Thank god Regina hadn't caught wind of this yet.

The siren roared its song, beckoning her to close in on the rider. Emma's mind went to high speed chases she'd seen in the movies and thought there should be a song playing for this moment. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to break through its cage. Adrenaline tingled her muscles to life in accordance to the beat of her pulse, excitement she hadn't felt since back in Boston floored her. Leaves of the past overturned themselves, facing her mind with added confidence, telling her just how to catch this guy.

Emma grinned, this time she would win. This time she'd prove to Madame Mayor that she was perfectly capable of protecting this town and its citizens, that the people hadn't made the wrong decision in electing her as sheriff. Damnit, this was her moment to prove her worth. She refused to let it get away.

Shops and houses flew past, a blurred mess in the corner of her eye. She paid no attention to her surroundings, her sole focus trained on the mysterious stranger. The one she planned to bring down today. Half a thought occurred to her that the rider might be linked to Regina, but she ignored it. Tires squealed and she knew she would have to replace them, the police budget could handle it.

Had she paid attention to her surroundings, Emma would have noticed the warehouses. She'd never been here before. She'd never fully explored the town. She knew the main streets, shops, and residential areas. It appeared the rider had her at a disadvantage, that just added to the thrill.

The blonde recalled times she'd chased 'baddies' into the darkest pits of Boston's downtown core, she got her target and somehow managed to get back home without asking directions. If she was good at anything, it was catching people. Big city or small town, it made no difference.

A sharp turn forced her to slam her foot on the brakes. The motorcycle nowhere to be seen. No, this couldn't be happening. The entire time he was right in front of her and now nothing? Uneven breathing filled the car, her adrenaline rush began to wane until the roar came. The mechanical beast sped around the corner, stopping several feet in front of her, facing the patrol car.

Emma looked on in disbelief as the rider revved his baby. She felt them teasing her. Half cocking her head to the side, an eyebrow arched in amused questioning. Knuckles tightened and released, testing her grip on the steering wheel.

The wait shattered in an instant. Black flew towards her. The rider leaned to the side and skimmed by the car. In the quarter of a second where they were side by side, its owner raised a hand and waved at her. Not the friendly one where you just raise your hand in a simple greeting but that cocky, wiggle of each finger wave that taunts you. She knew it was accompanied by a smirk beneath the dark visor of the helmet. Emma's jaw dropped. Frustration boiled to the surface as she snapped the car into reverse. The bastard was definitely going to pay for that one.

A sudden slam on the brakes and a twist of the steering wheel, Emma spun the car around. Her mind snapped to work, shifting it from reverse to drive. Smoke poured from the back tires as she floored the vehicle to begin the chase anew.

Warehouses left behind, the scenery fell flat. Greens and blues rushed past her. The only witness to this cat and mouse game was nature. Trees sprouted up half a mile ago. She began to pay more attention, scouting for a short cut, any path to get the upper hand. Gravel spat from her tires as she took the left turn, following after the rider who refused to give in to the authorities. Trees now surrounded them on both sides. There was no chance of Emma discovering a shortcut and she couldn't make one either. This car had no chance of survival through the weeds, moss and fallen branches. Plus the mayor would kill her for totaling the only patrol car the town had.

_It'd be worth it though_, she thought, a grin tickled her lips.

The dirt road began to twist. It dawned on the young woman. Wherever they were heading or better wherever she was being led to was going to have some obstacle that would allow the motorcyclist to slip away. She had to act fast, she wouldn't let that happen. She floored the car, pushing it closer to its limits, creeping closer to the spotless black machine.

In that moment, she spied a wooden bridge up ahead. Backup would have been useful right about now.

* * *

><p>There was no turning back. She came this far and knew she had to go farther. Their little game of cat and mouse would end once she was over the bridge. Regina glanced down at her speedometer. This pace couldn't get her across. She actually thought herself insane for attempting to do it. She had no plans to. The mere thought never crossed her mind. But if she stopped, she'd be caught. That she preferred not to have occur.<p>

Her grip tightened around the handle bars. She didn't have to look past the fabric of her gloves to know her knuckles were ghost white.. A lump formed in her throat. This was insanity. True she had done worse in the past. But Evil Queen or not, this topped everything. The body took over for the mind. She was gaining speed. The bridge drew closer. Her heart pounded in her ears. If she's lucky her shirt won't be bathed in sweat should she come out of this alive.

Confidence faltered for a moment. Then weightlessness. She felt as though she was flying. The sensation whispered away when the front wheel came into contact with the only wooden board still in place. She couldn't stop herself from pressing the brakes, her weight turned the bike sideways as she ground to a halt.

Brown eyes looked over her shoulder in time to witness the sheriff's car slam on the brakes. Between them a semi truck length gap, if not larger. The bridge's material had aged and rotted away with the weather. She had just cleared the space in a way she never imagined herself doing, no magic, just pure adrenaline and speed. The rush brought her to life. This was the only path across, rendering her the victor. She was half tempted to take off her helmet to drink in the victory except it would ruin the sole thing giving her any peace of mind, reckless as it may be at times or maybe that was just her letting go for a change.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she suppressed her laugh. Tapping two fingers against the visor of her helmet in a mocking salute to the blond woman who happened to have waltzed into her town not too long ago, Regina's bike sprang to life. Her adventure was over. Time for the all too inviting peace drew nearer.

"I will catch you!" Emma yelled, "I'll find out who you are. Then you won't get away from me!"

Those words sent a strange flutter through her heart.

_I dare you to, Miss Swan, I dare you to._

**You didn't really think Emma would catch her, did you? I mean that would make for a short story. That's no fun. I probably won't update till the weekend again. Maybe. It's up in the air. Real life is calling. As are my new comics. Stick with me, the fun continues.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A wave of awesome points to Pesterfield**** who did the editing. It sounds much better. So thank you. **

Light mingled with green, turning leaves into transparent sheets. The variety of greens spun into a world of their own as the gentle wind swept through them. The world was silent. No one moved or spoke. No cars tore through the veil. Humanity lacked in these woods. Trees reached for the sky and blocked out the high blanket. Glimmers of sunlight tickled here and there but above all else the world stood still and it was just the way she liked it.

Nothing would judge her here. Not the trees, insects, birds, or any of the other life. They didn't cower back in fear. They didn't refuse to meet her eyes. They whispered no harsh words about her or her methods of running a town or how she raised her son.

Here it was just her and the world, silent and peaceful, sheltered by the trees and warmed by the essence of life itself. The air carried a calming elixir, relaxing the tension in her muscles, and removed the tattered mask from her face. Over the years the façade had grown heavy and uncomfortable. She wasn't happy here nor would that change. The rut she trapped herself in when she dug the hole had become her prison as much as everyone else's. The sole exception was of having her memories when others didn't. But what good did that do her?

There was no magic in this world. The act of keeping together a town, which would surely turn hell bent on her execution, was beginning to wear her down. She felt she had reached the end of the line. There was no going back and no going forward. An eternal limbo of nothing. Sure she had a family, at least once she had thought she'd had one. Now even the child, she brought up and cared for, had turned to hate her. He was utterly convinced she was the Evil Queen. He wasn't wrong but it still ripped into her heart.

Evil Queen, what a fitting title. Not Queen. Not Regina. Not Madame Mayor. But _Evil_ Queen. They branded her with that title and she went with it like a moth drawn to a flame. Evil didn't lurk in her body. It grew after the seed was planted. She never had a chance to stop it. One could ask what made her so deliciously _evil_ and if she had always been this way. Each answer would be she was born this way, nothing could change her. Except deep down she wanted what everyone else had. Happiness. The one thing always denied to her.

There were days when she cursed herself to the edges of the world and back for unleashing the curse. It brought her just as much suffering as the rest of the citizens. Almost. In the beginning she was happy, having gotten revenge on that brat of a princess. Alas revenge is a taste bitter sweet and ever fleeting. Worse still when she wanted to forget about all of this and return home, she couldn't because the curse trapped everyone here in this small town. There was a protective barrier that allowed no one in or out. She caged herself, the one thing she swore never to let happen. Trapped and on the prowl like a tigress, the Evil Queen disappeared. Slowly bits and pieces of Regina, the woman beneath the anger, the pain, the suffering emerged.

Of course, she denied others those glimpses, why should they get to see the true her when they were always quick to judge? Why bother being friends with your enemies when you can rule over them? She did hate them as she hated them now. Yet once she was behind closed doors, away from prying eyes, she let herself relax and slipped off the mask. Regina yearned for love. A lost love never comes back no matter how harsh the curse. Magic blinds you into believing you can bring back the most precious thing you lost. It lies and deceives to spin you into its web. Soon you'll be lost, no chance of escape, with no one left to help, that you let it take over. It grows a mind of its own and you take the blame. Because magic has no face. You are a puppet being led around by an invisible puppeteer.

Living in the past was no way of living at all. She gave up everything she had to bring this world to life. To regret it now would be foolish. She got a clean slate. The Evil Queen was swept under the rug. In her place was Regina Mills, mayor of quiet, sleepy, old Storybrooke. Who said Regina couldn't have a second chance?

If she couldn't get her first love back, she could always begin another dream of hers. One she knew would make her happy. To be a mother. When she first held the small bundle in her arms, her heart skipped a beat. A genuine smile tattooed the first crack into her mask. Whatever parenting threw at her, she took in stride and nurtured the babe into what was supposed to be a loving child but now was a boy she didn't know. The moment Henry began turning his back on her was when the demon inside laughed its haunting melody.

She was failing at her own happiness, leaving her heart open for the very thing she was trying desperately to be rid of. The Evil Queen whispered to her when she was alone. Words laced with poison, the hatred oozed back into her heart, red disappeared under black, and worked to turn her into the very thing she despised once again.

Old habits are hard to break.

Before she stood a fighting chance, there were days, sometimes even months, where she managed to drive back the Evil Queen and throw her words away. She could breathe easier and be the caring, loving mother to her son. It was never enough. And her resolve to fight shattered into a million pieces the day Emma Swan showed up in her town. She tried, in vain, to drive the blonde away. To have her fighting chance back against the demon she held inside but the woman refused. Everything broke, her life crumbled, and fragments of dust were spiraling down the drain.

There was no way she would win. She already knew it. This was a losing battle. Her fingers were slipping on the rope. Soon she would be falling into the darkness. Her control gone, relinquished over to the demon she wanted slain.

Something rustled behind her. Regina sat up casting a cautious glance over her shoulder to find a deer and her fawn walked past to return to their home. No need to raise the alarm. It wasn't her fault she'd become a bit jumpy over the last months. The chess pieces were being overthrown, ripped away from her grasp, and her numbers dwindling. She had to keep the few things still belonging to her close to her heart, guarded at all times.

The woman wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Brown eyes watched the mother and child disappear deeper into the forest before returning to watch the sunset. She would head back to the cabin once the sun had gone under. A few more minutes of silence and peace was all she wanted, just a bit more time to keep away her pain and guilt. After all, out here she could throw away the mask and smile for no reason with the fading warmth of the sun on her cheeks and the cooling wind for company. An escape from the prison she'll eternally be trapped in, lingering an extra twenty minutes never did any harm.

She held nothing in her hand but the fading light of day. When darkness comes, the cold would swallow her and not even the warmth of the fire could ward it away.

* * *

><p>A defeated Emma Swan stumbled through the apartment door. She searched the better part of an hour for another way across or a secondary road linking up to the one she was trapped on with no luck. Wherever that path led, she had no clue. For the rest of the day she looked for any sign of the rider, anything to give her an indication as to who they were, where they went, or why they were here. She came up empty handed. At the end of her search, she entered the diner to learn Henry was picked up by Mary Margaret.<p>

The rest of the evening passed in a haze. Her mind stuck on the one who got away and the forest maps lying in front of her. They were old but they were the best she had. It seemed no one in this town liked to update things. According to the faded green pieces of paper, nothing existed in the woods except for nature. There was no sign of a cabin or any housing structure. But Emma knew better. People had their secrets regardless if they lived in a big city or a small town. A small house could have been built in the middle of nowhere years ago and never placed on the map. No one wandered alone into the woods without a reason and this rider seemed to know his way around.

At some point she put her musings aside to join Mary Margaret and Henry for dinner. They spent the evening playing board games and talking about everything and nothing. It warmed her heart even if a voice in the back of her mind whispered something was missing.

The morning came and anxiety reared its head in her direction. Lying on the table was the morning paper. Thick black letters read: **SHERIFF FAILS TO CATCH SPEEDING YOUNGSTER**. A sigh rolled from her mouth, shoulders dropped, and she slumped into the chair. As she read the paper, she knew Regina would know of this and use it to her advantage. Every mistake Emma made, the mayor exploited in one form or another. This war between them felt as pointless as it was endless.

She threw the paper across the table, deciding not to let it get to her. Not today. She had one more day to spend with Henry. With no idea of when the next day would come, she knew she had to make up for yesterday even if the boy told her it wasn't a big deal. She still felt guilty for leaving him at the diner to chase after a speeding motorcycle.

In town, Emma took Henry to the local bookstore in hopes of having him find a new book. She didn't want to plant doubt in his mind or take away his belief in the fairytale book. She simply wanted him to explore other options, expanding his reading material and perhaps give his mother a break from the label of 'Evil Queen.' From what she'd seen Madame Mayor was protecting her son from her which was all understandable. The dark haired woman was hiding things, then again who didn't have their own skeletons in their closets. No one was truly innocent. An evasive woman she was and even with their fights, nothing, and Emma meant nothing, pointed to the mayor being as evil as a storybook character.

"Sheriff Swan," the accented voice belonging to the equally elusive pawn shop owner drew her attention away from a shelf. "I heard you had a bit of a slip yesterday."

"Yep," she nodded, "it's the talk of the town."

"We take excitement where we can find it. Though I do suggest trying the blocked off road by the cabin next time. You might stumble across what you need."

Before she could ask, Mr. Gold hobbled his way out the store, a bag in his free hand, the other holding onto his trademark cane.

**They'll interact soon! I promise! Like I said I'm a bit slow but it's getting there. Not sure when the next update will be this weekend or a bit later, dunno yet, but review and tell me what you think! Cause you're all so awesome to me =D**


	6. Chapter 6

She could identify those footsteps from a mile away. The confident click of heels accompanied by the swagger of elegant hips and the powerful aura surrounding said person made the morning paperwork melt away. The sheriff's mind drifted to the source of her anguish, or at least what should have been lack of anguish. The weekend passed by without a single incident from Madame Mayor. While it was nice to spend time with her son alone, the days felt as if something or someone was missing. She'd never admit it though. The mere thought was pushed to the farthest depths of her mind, where it would stay buried and forgotten for a long, long time. Or so she hoped.

The sound of paper slamming down on her desk popped the bubble around her thoughts. Her back straightened then she frowned at the picture staring back at her. It was the slippery rider, who she still couldn't trace back to anyone in the town. A sigh escaped her lips before Emma could stop herself.

"Now that I have you awake," the voice she missed spoke in a tone low and dangerous. It was a tone she always felt held hints of a deadly seduction. Wait…Her eyes widened but her internal thoughts went unnoticed by the invader of her office. "I want this taken care of."

"Huh," An eloquent response from the person holding the safety of the entire town in her hands. Not the best way to start off the week, especially zoning out when the mayor was speaking. Emma mentally kicked herself. "Right, that… I have gotten some leads." Her recovery attempt sounded…slow.

The familiar quirk of an eyebrow was her answer. Her lie was seen through and honestly when Emma looked back on the conversation she knew her head wasn't in the game.

"Alright," the sheriff's shoulders slumped, her eyes went to the ceiling, "I have one lead." If you could consider Mr. Gold's 'advice' as a lead but what Regina didn't know wouldn't exactly hurt her, now would it?

"And why aren't you following up on that lead?"

Silence filled the office for a long minute. In that time Emma seized the seconds to observe the woman standing in front of her desk. And what was she searching for? Emma wasn't exactly sure but it was something, any sort of indication. To what? Was it for an indication of what existed behind the mask the mayor wore or for a hint as to what she did this past weekend?

"That, Madame Mayor, is the million dollar question." The sheriff rose from her seat. "I better look into it. I'd hate for you to miss a wink of sleep worrying about how I can protect your town from a hooligan on a motorcycle." She didn't wait for a response instead strolled past the mayor with an ever growing grin on her lips.

* * *

><p>The cruiser slowed to a stop at the single chain hanging from two posts. The sign <strong>ROAD CLOSED<strong> hung in the middle. Emma pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Early mornings in June were still brisk and the heater in the car was broken. No wonder Graham always wore his jacket. Looking down the path, she failed to see what, if anything helpful could be stumbled upon. Part of her thought Mr. Gold was just pulled her leg, sending her on a wild goose chase for his own strange, twisted reason.

She wanted to go back to the station. A walk in the forest with the sun behind rain clouds didn't sound appealing. But she couldn't. She had more or less told the mayor she would deal with it immediately, for some reason that was beyond her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled, the frustration clear. With a heavy sigh, she stepped over the chain. The path mocked her, curving at the very end to block her view. One long road ahead of her.

An hour passed. Then two. Around her nothing but trees and a road that narrowed into a moss covered forest path. She knew her way back to town, or so she hoped, however she didn't know what lie ahead. This search brought up nothing but fallen branches, dirt covered jeans due to slipping on leaf and moss covered rocks, and a warmth forcing her to drag her jacket along. Emma leaned against a tree for a much needed rest. Half of her mind yelled at her to turn back, she'd find nothing up ahead. The other half, the stubborn part, told her to go on a few more steps. She'd find a reward a bit deeper into the forest.

It was that part she listened to when she continued on. Things seemed to be turning around for her as she discovered not a path, but a road. Going west probably took her back into town, east on the other hand… She prayed it held the prize to start this week off on the accomplished mark. Forty minutes later, Emma found herself cursing the forest into oblivion and back for being massive and unmapped. Her feet were beginning to ache and sweat clung to her shirt. She was ill equipped for a hike in the forest. Mentally she kicked herself for not thinking ahead. This was Storybrooke, a small town, not the big city of Boston where trees were scarce.

A fork in the road confronted her. The thinner path led off into another section of the woods. Fresh tire tracks indicated a car was parked here not too long ago. Emma made a mental note of it and started down that path. It turned out today was her lucky day. It led to a small wooden shed. It wasn't large enough to be considered comfortable living quarters. Twin pad locks covered the top and bottom. Someone had something hidden away.

"Might as well try out that key," Emma pulled a small bronze key out of her pocket. A skull decorated it. She doubted the owner she took it from noticed. What compelled her to slip one off was her own curiosity. A voice told her she needed one. More or less it might have been she wanted to know what other secrets Regina held tucked away in her closet and not Operation Cobra where Henry insisted on bringing down the 'Evil Queen'.

To her surprise, the key worked. It was a skeleton key after all. Depending on what was in the shed, she may not return the key. "Behind door number one is..." Sheriff Swan's face lit up. "Jackpot."

Inside was the marvelous black motorcycle that has taunted her throughout the weekend. Its rider may not be in sight and the location may be in the middle of nowhere but it was a start. The tire tracks she discovered earlier on indicated someone drove all the way into the forest before they could enjoy the freedom the bike had to offer. It pointed to someone concerned over their identity, definitely someone who did not want to get caught. One piece of the puzzle fell into place. Now all that was left for her to do was discover the rider's identity and there was only one way to do so.

She looked around the shed. The motorcycle took up most of the space. Thrown into the corner appeared to be a pile of clothes, when she picked one up she noticed it was a protective leather jacket shredded to pieces. The rider had been involved in an accident before. More than once if she were to judge from the pieces of clothing. Could they have taught themselves? Surely no one would be that crazy. Rags and tools took up much of the other side, whoever owned this certainly made it clear they knew their way around the machine and kept it working properly.

Emma searched around for another handful of minutes, hoping there was any evidence hinting towards the owner. Nothing, no license, no wallet, not even a receipt littered the ground. You can't have everything at once. At least she managed to plant the tracking device on the bike. She closed up the shed, locking the padlocks, and headed east. A newfound spring in her step.

**With any luck, the next chapter should be up today as well. Got most of it written already. Your reviews are amazing. they turned my bad week into an awesome weekend. They make my day =D**


	7. Chapter 7

Day after day, the week fell into a dull routine. One she wanted nothing more than to escape from. Early mornings consisted of putting on the coffee, getting showered and dressed for work, making Henry's lunch, waking her son up for breakfast, something they both used to enjoy except now it was filled with nothing but silence. He dressed, grabbed his school bag, took his lunch from her, yelled out a quick 'bye' and ran for the bus before she could walk him there. Then work, once upon a time she enjoyed it, now she loathed it. The hassle, the extra added effort to keep Storybrooke the perfect small town it was. Like polishing a flawless diamond except inside were more cracks than a broken mirror. One wrong move and everything fell to dust. She was exhausted keeping this life stable and secure. No one knew of her burdens and no one ever would.

There had been times when she visited her son on her lunch break. A time that felt ages ago. He no longer wanted her there, no longer spoke about school with her, no longer cast the ever carefree, loving smile in her direction. Now she spent lunch in her office or she skipped the meal altogether. The day wore on, filling out the proper forms, checking the budget, acknowledging the taxes, observing the citizens for signs of remembrance, responding to the complaints of various bureaucrats. Some days she wished they remembered, prayed almost for the curse to flutter away, and to be back in the fairytale world. The place where she could hide from the world and no one would care. Sure, they'd have the habit of worrying, being on the edge of their seats, anxiety gnawing at their bones in wait for her next move. But she knew she could leave well enough alone. In fact, she now preferred exile over anything else as her punishment. To be away from the royals, the goody two shoes, the so called do-gooders, freedom from all would be a blessing in disguise.

She denied it all she could except the urge to return nagged at her mind and when it did, she sought to escape. Monday, which should have held some joy, made her miserable. Miss Swan, a source of constant entertainment, made herself scarce in the early hours. No fiery argument, no ignition of tempers, no spark, nothing but agreement and trotting off to work like a good little girl. It turned her entire day miserable, and she didn't know why. Isn't it what she wanted? If she couldn't drive the woman out of her town, she'd dominated her instead right? And now she wasn't happy with either, what a miserable wreck she's become.

Tuesday was the same routine, she felt like she was slowly losing her mind. A drone without purpose. Even interaction with the Sheriff dulled down to a passing glance. Once Saturday rolled around, she knew she had to escape. If she continued on like this, she'd check herself into the mental ward. Rising before the hour of twilight faded away to the dawn, Regina dressed in the comfort of leather. Her boots tucked under her arm as she went to the kitchen. She scribbled a note for her son, one she doubted he'd heed. She knew he would seek out the Sheriff after reading it, he always did and she would welcome him with open arms. Oh how her heart broke at the mere thought of it. Everything and everyone she tried to love cast her aside like a used toy when the time came. She pinned the note to the fridge, where he was sure to see it, grabbed her car keys and slipped from the house.

Silence embraced her, the hum of her engine fell on deaf ears. The quiet was a factor she loved and despised. It allowed her to be alone, free from the judgmental minds of others, and their crappy goody two shoes innocence. On the other hand, it filled her mind with haunting, dreadful thoughts. Things like how her son hated her, how her happiness was always brief then tossed aside like garbage. Nothing could ever keep her mind still and clear. She wanted a few moments of peace, now more than ever.

The forest was bathed in a blanket of darkness and mist. These roads were best taken when some daylight offered its assistance in guiding the path but she couldn't wait any longer. Some curves she knew like the back of her hand and when she left her car to travel through the forest, not a single drop of fear showed in her eyes.

Locks tossed onto the wooden shelf echoed through the silence, keys slipped inside of her jacket, and she rolled the sole passion giver out of the shed. Helmet slipped on, jacket zipped up, boots laced, gloves covered her hands, and one smooth leg bound over the body of black. A single key twisted, it roared to life almost as if the motorcycle missed her as much as she missed it. She strokes the side of the tank, giving it a gentle pat before the kick stand is snapped up. The light flicks to life, her upper body leans forward, boots come to rest in their proper place, and a wrist shifts downwards.

The bike is eased into moving. Without warning, it shoots forward, kicking up a trail of dust, dirt, small stones, and pine needles. For the first time, the creatures of the forest are roused by the angry pent up roar of a speed demon.

* * *

><p>A red dot flashes. The device switches on. It blinks and when that is not enough to wake the sleeper, the shrilling noise goes off. A hand slams on the alarm out of habit and instinct. It fails to quiet the alarm. Blonde hair falls everywhere when she sits up, Emma is groggy and hates the interruption. Then she sees the cause. Her covers are nearly thrown off the bed. The rider is on the move.<p>

"Where are you going?" she asks the quiet room. Eyes trained on the tracker while she shuffled around for her clothes. She could chase after them but it would be a waste of time and energy especially after what happened last time. After she planted the bug, she's been sitting on coals all week, waiting for it to flash a sign.

The red dot left the outskirts of the forest, heading in the direction of town. Emma moved to her window, device in hand, certain it would fly by. She was right, less than ten minutes later, a black blur raced down Main Street. The rider appeared to be in a hurry more so than usual. Its speed bordered dangerously close to the reckless level and after discovering the ruined pieces of padded protection, she wondered if the rider had a death wish.

Glancing down to see the dot leaving the edge of town, on a different route, to descend into another section of forest, Emma grabbed her jacket and car keys. Her curiosity sparked by more than just her responsibility to protect Storybrooke.

_Got a lead on a case, left early, be back by five. –Emma_

The note was written in haste. She wasn't sure if she was going to be back by five or not, could be earlier but it seemed like a safe bet. It had taken her over three hours to hike through the forest and find the shed. From the looks of things, the rider knew the woods better than anyone. A bit too good

* * *

><p>Wind brushed against the exposed skin of her neck, the ground a moving blur below her as the swirls of the world faded away. Thoughts disappeared, troubles dissolved, worries were pulled from her shoulders. Freedom replaced everything, peace soothed her nerves and she wanted none of it to end. Her escape was her salvation. Bit by bit, she felt her sanity return. The idle troubles of the week no longer mattering. No longer did she feel that hatred, the frustration, the pure essence of her demon. All she focused on was the purring engine under her control, the wind's futile resistance against her speed, and the call of nature.<p>

Today she wanted to spoil herself a little and the destination she had in mind was perfect. She'd linger there until five at least that was when she mentioned she'd be back in her note. Knowing when she'd walk through the door, her son's willpower to keep his happiness hidden due to seeing his birth mother would be apparent and kicked into high gear. His skills at hiding things from her weren't what he believed them to be. But today she'd let them slide for her own happiness, faint as it may be, would keep her company until misery drowned it away.

Her body leaned into a turn in the road, the cool morning air moved over her. A smile played on red lips when the last building slipped away. She spurred the motorcycle to a faster speed. Thrill at the speed began to tingle in her hands, this was what it was about. Feeling something more than pain, more than the dull ache, feeling a dream drift to life and dance on the edge of happiness. The curves of the road took over her movements, she surrendered her control

After an hour her mind and body felt alive, like she slipped into the person she wasn't allowed to be. The bike hummed to a stop when she pulled into the driveway. Her paradise lay in front of her causing her heart to skip a beat. The helmet was pulled from her head, she smiled at the gentle air touching her face. Before Henry was brought to her, before the idea of being a mother came to mind, Regina spent weeks up here. Under the pretense of going to Augusta on official city business, no one questioned it. She doubted anyone even cared. No one knew of this place, of that she made certain, especially not the slithery Mr. Gold.

Everyone had their little escapes and this was her little slip from reality. It was nearly perfect. Her precious apple tree had no chance of surviving, or thriving, out here and she was forced to keep it in her garden, where it was scarred by the very person causing most of her misery. Except that wasn't true, Emma had nothing to do with her hatred, maybe a little. But overall, the only one to be blamed for her demons was herself. She brought it upon herself due to being irrational. She pushed the thoughts from her mind. It wasn't right to linger on them, not right now, and especially not here.

Each step closer left behind another lingering shard of her troubled life. When she pushed the door open, she basked in being…well in just being alive. She needed no hero, no salvation, nothing except the quiet woods and the log cabin for company. Besides it was all she would get in this life. It turned into her broken piece of happiness disguised as comfort and it could not break her with goodbye.

* * *

><p>Emma paused for a moment, watching, waiting. The red dot did not move instead it blinked at her to hurry to the location. She didn't need to hear the words as she shifted gears in her little bug and followed the path of the rider. She wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or her nerves that caused her heart to speed up. The morning sun began to peak through the clouds and today she'd leave her jacket behind in the car. If she stood a chance of taking the rider down today, she wanted nothing slowing her down.<p>

The road came to a dead end for any vehicle and it was no wonder why. Old trees had fallen, blocking most of the road but it left behind a path thin enough for someone to take it by foot or take a motorcycle through. Judging from the markings in the dirt, the rider had been here more than once. She was on the right track and according to her ever handy tracking device the motorcycle was a mile and a half away.

Her device wasn't needed much while she followed the path. The dirt fresh and upturned told its story. As she walked she wondered what she would do with the rider. They had the habit of speeding through the city, that was enough to charge them with reckless driving but if they were underage, she could just give them a warning. Still, Storybrooke was never what it seemed. They could have reasons for being out in the forest, perhaps they lived here or something. In all honesty, Emma hadn't the slightest idea of why they did what they did. But on the other hand, if she arrests the rider, brings them into the jail, she'd prove her ability to fulfill her duty as sheriff. Surely then Regina would lighten the noose around her neck, right? Part of her liked to think so while the other part of her told her the mayor would only hate her more.

The sheriff sighed into the forest. It was always a lose-lose situation when it came to the attractive brunette. Could she just be happy for once? Emma was doing her job, it's not like she's letting the rider get away with it all. No, after that escape last weekend, she wanted nothing more than to get her hands on the rider. Lost in her thoughts, she trudged onwards deeper into the heart of the forest. By the time she arrived at the clearing where a somewhat patted down driveway stood, the sun was high in the sky and the birds chirped life into the woods.

Not far from her rested the motorcycle, the very same one she stuck with a bug, its owner was nowhere to be found. What she did find was a beautiful log cabin. It was different from the one she arrested Mr. Gold in. This one wasn't abandoned, the wood polished to a golden shine. It felt warm and inviting. Her heart raced as she walked closer, up the stairs. She paused for a moment at the front door before she raised her hand and knocked.

"Here goes nothing."

**Dundundun! That's it for this chapter. Will the confrontation be next? Will Emma find out who the rider is? Worry not, I got some fun up my sleeves, promise! Next chapter will be done...let's say maybe Wednesday. **


	8. Chapter 8

Silence turned its head to greet her. She knocked again, her upper body leaning forward, closer to the door. Ears strained on any hint of sound inside. Nothing. Birds chirped in the woods and the wind moved through the branches. Emma tested her luck and nearly laughed when the door opened without resistance. The lock wasn't in place which told her the owner wasn't expecting to have company. Caution tingled in her muscles as she pushed the door farther open. She half expected someone to jump out, accuse her of trespassing, and start a fight, either that or take off running. None of those sounded appealing.

"Hello?"

The call bounced off the main living room. It was free of any dust, making her assume the rider did live here. But it didn't explain why the motorcycle was kept in a shed almost across town. Something didn't seem right. As blue eyes scanned the first room she took note that no disarray of clothes, magazines, anything of the sort was littered about the house. Whoever the rider was, they preferred to keep their belongings immaculate it seemed.

The sound of her boots ricocheted throughout the cabin. Sheriff Swan moved farther in, ears trained to detect any sound. Her nerves prickled with excitement and anticipation. When she realized the owner was out, Emma seized the moment to look around some more. It couldn't hurt if she should, say discover a name written somewhere. Never touching only observing with her eyes. She wanted to have a face to match the attitude of the stranger, a face to place beneath the helmet, but all she discovered was nothing. No family pictures, no name, no mail, not even the slightest clue as to who this person was.

Cupboards were filled with everyday household items. The kitchen looked every bit the part that sees daily cooking and baking. The living room was spacious and comfortable, none of the furniture looked expensive unlike the Mayor's office. She doubted those chairs and couches were anywhere near as comfortable and inviting as these looked. It only lacked a television but it made up for one lack of entertainment with another. A large shelf, covering most of the southern wall, was filled with countless books. It appeared every genre was present, from fairy tales (Henry would love them, she was sure of it) to the latest best sellers. So one thing she knew was that the rider enjoyed reading.

"And board games," Emma finished the thought out loud. Hands rested on wooden knobs, the drawer beneath one of the shelves was pulled out. Still nothing of great value in the ID department. Moving onto the next one, she held no hope as she prepared to search the upper floor for any clues, she never had the chance to. A click broke through the silence. Emma froze, her heart jumped to her throat and even though she was the police, she knew she had no right to simply snoop inside someone's home.

* * *

><p>Before she could kick back with a book in hand Regina decided there was a place she had to visit first, it wasn't far from the house therefore her motorcycle wouldn't be needed. She kept her jacket on, where she was going always carried a light breeze. A twenty minute walk from the back door led to a set of wooden stairs. Some were covered with fine pebbles, others remained bare, and either way nature had not yet ravished the steps. At the bottom, the path curved into a long winding S, which breathed into the true beauty of nature. Here sat a lake, the shore decorated not with sand but smooth rocks. On either side of the lake stood curtains of tall trees. They reached for the sky, caressing the clouds with their tips, and sheltering everything smaller than them in their shadows. Here, where the thin taste of magic lingered in the air, she felt at home.<p>

A balance crafted between her past and present. Guilt never bothered her, revenge did not call out her name, anger and hatred coiled back from embracing her. A tear formed in the corner of her eye but it did not fall. She could mourn her actions of the past all she wanted with no prevail, there was no going back and undoing the deeds she'd done. She could look into a future where she wouldn't exist to mourn the people she loved but never loved her in return for they'd be happier then. Except Regina did neither. The past, the future, none of it was important. She could live in the moment out here because what mattered was this peace inside of her ever broken heart. Pieces that had not yet turned to dust filled with the brief taste of hope. A hope for a better tomorrow, a free tomorrow. It was a tomorrow that never came. False hope was better than no hope.

Looking to the glistening water, she knew the lake was still too cold and a swim wasn't on her list of things to do. At least not today. She stayed for several minutes, absorbed in the sight of a beauty people take for granted, beauty they fail to see, a beauty they only wished to destroy. In a sense it connected them. Brown eyes watched a bald eagle swoop down to catch its prey, flying off to devour the meal on a branch. The time had come to head back.

When the cabin came into view she felt something was wrong. Nothing appeared out of place at least from the outside and no car, no visitor stood in the driveway to indicate something was amiss. Then why did she have the nagging sense someone had invaded her territory? It wasn't possible. She was always careful. No one could find this place unless she allowed them to.

Her footsteps up the back porch were silent, she made certain of that. She'd be damned if she'd let someone catch her off guard especially here. Regina kept her eyes peeled for any sign of movement. If she could catch the intruder off guard, her secret might remain just that a secret. Hand on the back door, she eased it open then her heart dropped into her pocket.

* * *

><p>The silence deafened her hearing, the pounding of her heart drowned the rest of her surrounding out. Emma dropped her hands from the drawer, took a step back, and held her breath. One foot in front of the other, she stalked forward with what she hoped would be the grace of a panther.<p>

"Hello?" Emma was the first to break the quietness, her voice sounded a bit too unsteady for her liking. She cleared her throat. "Storybrooke police, I'm just here to ask you some questions."

Tension hung thick in the air, drowning out everything else causing Emma to swear she heard a curse coming from the back part of the house. It happened without warning. A shuffle, the back door being torn open, and footsteps bouncing off the wooden deck. She realized the person, whoever it was, was making a run for it. Her mind kicked into high gear as she bolted after them. Not bothering with the back stairs, she jumped the brief space, glancing around to spot her target and took off running. She wasn't going to let them get away. Not for a second time.

The chase nearly came to an end when her foot got snagged in the crack of a fallen tree but she managed to get free in record time. Her lungs burned as she raced across the unfamiliar terrain. Emma had to admit they were good and fast but she'd be damned if she let some hooligan outrun her. She was elected sheriff and now she was going to prove they hadn't made the wrong decision as Regina liked to think. She shook her head free of any thoughts. Focusing was the key.

Ducking under an array of branches, Emma noticed the stranger was beginning to slow down their pace. It almost seemed like they were trying to decide where to go. It was the opening she needed. Digging in to find an extra burst of speed, the Sheriff was gaining ground. Less than five feet away, she took a gamble, pushing off the ground she went in for the dive.

Vision was a blur as bodies mingled together. She felt the moist ground press against her cheek before she shifted her weight. The struggle ceased when she managed to straddle the other's waist.

"Got you-"

White exploded in her field of vision blocking any glimpse of the person she had just tackled. Pain flared to life in her jaw then an explosion of stars. The second punch sent her off the prisoner and the third rendered her blind, back pressed against the forest floor. She vaguely heard shuffling from the person next to her. A motorcycle hummed its laughter in the distance when Emma's vision returned to normal. She had lost this round… again.

* * *

><p>"Shit," Regina cursed. Without thinking, she had bolted from the house without a direction in mind. She couldn't allow Sheriff Swan to catch her. What then? 'Bravo, Sheriff, you caught me. Since I'm Mayor you can put those handcuffs away but do mind closing your mouth, it's not a very pretty sight to behold.' Yeah, that'd go over well. This split second hesitation was going to cost her as she tried to figure out the best way to get away from the blonde woman.<p>

Boy, did it ever cost her. The next thing she noticed was the smell of pine less than an inch from her nose. Blue and green faded in and out of her vision from the struggle to dominate the other. Except she was fairly certain Miss Swan hadn't figured out her identity just yet. It was best to keep it that way. The feeling of strong legs pressed against her hips would have been a welcomed escaped in another time and place, now however, it was a hindrance. Seconds away from her secret being spilled, Regina had to act fast.

"Got you-"

The cocky attitude made her body react before her mind had time to think. Her fist connected with the sheriff's jaw, rendering her mute. The second punch followed in rapid succession for she knew Emma wouldn't fall from a single blow, and just for a safe bet she added in a third hit. With the sheriff now off of her, Regina wasted little time in lingering. She raced towards her motorcycle, yanking the keys from her pocket. Nearly slipping on the driveway, the mayor pulled the helmet from the handle bar, slipped it on and hopped on the bike. She'd be long gone before Miss Swan could get to her car. That much she knew for a fact but this had been awfully close to a capture.

Her heart still thumped in her chest when she returned the machine to the shed. It was unfortunate her plans were ruined by an eager Sheriff and yet she felt her mind clear with her sanity intact enough to return home.

She only wondered if Miss Swan had something to do with it. Surely not, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! What just happened? I know right? :D I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. More to come. Next update should be Friday, hopefully. We still got a way to go. If I were to guess this is the halfway point. Let me know what you guys thought! Also has anyone seen Spiders? That god awful sci-fi movie with Lana in it. If not, you should just for her and the part where she punches a guy four times in a row. I mean damn<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

"My god, what happened to you?" Mary Margaret asked when her roommate returned. She led her to a chair and made her sit. Dirt, pine needles, a few small sticks, and leaves were tangled in Emma's hair. That much didn't cause her concern, nor did the dirt on her clothes. It could have a simple explanation, like she slipped while on a hike. No big deal, what really had her worried was the split lip and the bruise traveling up to her cheekbone. She looked like she had been hit by something head on.

"I had the perfect chance," said Emma, "but it blew up in my face." She sighed, more tired than frustration. "I don't know how I didn't see it coming." She could be upset after she rested right now she was exhausted from the chase and half of her face felt like it was on fire. When she caught the bastard, he'd suffer a payback. The last time she had been punched, she wasted no time in returning the attack. Of course, her emotions clouded her mind at the time, and she had every reason for that. But this time, she was caught off guard completely.

A wince left her mouth when a cool, wet cloth pressed against the cut. It stung for a moment before fading into relief. Mary Margaret gave her an apologetic smile before offering an ice pack for her cheek. She didn't reject it, for she knew tomorrow everyone would see what happened. Then again it would be Sunday and she might get away with it if she stayed inside. It wasn't that she was ashamed of what happened or that she lost this round. She had been in plenty of fights before, none of her foster parents or caretakers were pleased about it. It was just she didn't want to explain how the rider almost knocked her out over and over again. Her head began to throb. Emma told Mary Margaret she was going to lie down. Maybe wish this was just a bad dream and that she should have stayed in bed this morning.

* * *

><p>Leather peeled away from the curve of her hips, nerves still tingled as she pushed the material down her long legs. She had almost been caught. In fact the sheriff had the audacity to tackle her. Granted she was asking for it, she did tease the blonde woman into chasing her down and she narrowly escaped. One thing she had to admit was how persistent Miss Swan could be.<p>

Regina paused, her pants half folded over her arm, eyes looking at the wall across from her. After a moment, she shrugged, a casual winning grin played on her lips. It couldn't be helped not after she was beginning to have so much fun once she donned the outfit and slipped into this new persona.

Tossing the pants into the basket, the rest of her dirty clothes followed without hesitation before the ever regal brunette slipped into the warm water. She took a deep breath, inhaling the relaxing scent of her bath. The little organ caged in her chest thumped in extended excitement. Her mind lingered on the events as they played out behind closed eyelids. Eyelashes caressed one another as brown eyes slowly opened, she wondered about this thrill. Was it from the chase or from almost being caught? Something awakened in her that the mayor hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

Now she wanted to know. If this, her hand rested over her chest feeling each steady beat, came from the chase and the near revealing catch and not from the blonde sheriff. That had to be the case. She refused to believe that woman had anything to do with it. But still she had to find out for certain. To put the nagging voice in her head to rest, to cast away those hidden thoughts she dare not dwell on. The only question was how. She could wait till she was caught but that wouldn't be very fun. She enjoyed the secrecy too much to give it up for the odd chance of nothing existing. The ability to craft some crazy chase came to mind but Storybrooke was hardly the place for high speed chases. Regina also preferred not to wreck her only motorcycle. Nothing that she came up with sounded appealing.

For now it would have to wait until her mind was clear and her senses no longer dipped into the pleasure scale. Regina gave into the comfort of the bath and slipped underneath.

* * *

><p>Monday morning rolled around and somehow Madame Mayor never crossed her path. It was normal for them to clash at the diner, where they went to coffee, or at the station or even somewhere along the way. Surely something was wrong. The mayor had no reason to avoid her again right? A strange relationship had fallen into place between the two women as of late. Emma was allowed to see Henry more often and spend longer periods of time with their son. While she loved that, the Sheriff felt Regina was hiding something.<p>

The more kindness, if one could call it that, shown by Regina the more Emma's mind raised the red flags. Their clashes, the arguments, every interaction fell into a routine since her life in Storybrooke started and now one part of it fell away. She hated to admit it but she didn't like it. The mayor was part of her life, except neither one of them enjoyed the other's company, and it was a factor she couldn't wish away. She wanted to sate her curiosity about the mayor but her plate was full.

With Monday also came the inevitable telling of her slip up with the rider. He was tricky but she swore to catch him. Seeing as how she had no reason to lie about her misadventure, since small towns always find a way to discover things, she went to the best place to tell the tale. Naturally that turned out to be Granny's, Emma knew it would spread through the town like wildfire. When she arrived at the station she expected Regina waiting, surely prepared to spout a lecture on how she was failing at her job, but that wasn't the case.

To her disappointment, Sidney ambushed her, asking for an official word from her that he could publish in the paper. He might have mentioned something about asking the community for help finding the pesky rider. He might even have spoken a great deal more if his words hadn't fallen on hollow ears after she slammed the door in his face.

Regina was one thing but to have someone like Sidney offering her help with words laced with a hidden lecture was something she didn't want or need. Frustrated, annoyed, and wildly curious as to where Madame Mayor was, Emma sat at her desk staring at the paperwork in front of her. The brunette showed up in the worst of times, when the moment least asked for her presence and now that an opening appeared: nothing. It made no sense and the day was just getting started. Today was the beginning of a long week.

Around lunch, their paths crossed. At first the mayor said nothing, but something flashed in those usually cold brown eyes that Emma couldn't identify. It was too brief for her to be certain and she thought perhaps the blow to her head made her imagine it. "I take it the story around town is true."

Oh how she hated the condescending tone of the mayor's voice yet part of her was thankful nothing had changed about the controlling woman. "Yep," nodded Emma. She felt a bit uncomfortable under that observant eye. Silence passed between the two. It was strange. Their usual tension wasn't present. Had that been concern in Regina's eyes earlier? That couldn't be right. "Don't worry I'll catch him next time." And there it was: that cocky, doubting smile on crimson lips.

"I'd advise you to take backup," the curl of the smile was mocking, "next time."

Emma felt her anger boil to the surface at the glimmer of mischief in the mayor's eyes. Her remark died in her throat when she took notice of the other's retreating form. She'd wipe that smirk off those lips if it was the last thing she did. This time she wasn't going to win.

The week went by without a peep from her tracking device. Sheriff Swan noticed a pattern, the rider only came out on weekends. Whatever their profession was it didn't allow them much time to joyride through the streets during the week. Although another possibility was they didn't want to come out during said time. On Wednesday she returned to the cabin for signs of the rider, nothing.

Temptation never escaped her. She wanted to install a camera somewhere in the shed, it'd be a fool proof way of catching the rider…almost. At least she'd have a face to work with. The problem was the lack of technology in Storybrooke. It felt as though time stood still at certain points. A reel to reel tape player from the 1980's … seriously? A camera would be too obvious anyway. This rider business was affecting her entire week. She spent hours at night staring at the device, hoping for it to move.

She made plans to visit the cabin over the weekend. Preferably early in the morning so she would be sure to catch the rider off guard just like he caught her over the weekend. The week, however, held other matters than just the rider.

Sidney published another article on how she failed to catch the hooligan once again. Emma felt the mayor played a role in the printing of said article, or at least what was included. She forwent a confrontation, her mind was on other matters, and it seemed Madame Mayor made no effort to seek her out either. It was a good thing, she told herself, now she could focus on her week.

Friday was a relief to have here, Sheriff Swan made plans to take the day off earlier than normal. She'd have to rise before dawn if she wanted to make it to the cabin in order to ambush the trickster. Except fate had other plans for her and she didn't have a say in the matter.

* * *

><p>Three hits hadn't been much. It was what she told herself except when she saw Miss Swan's face she noticed the damage. It wasn't too serious. Everything would heal in time. In fact the bruising had already gone down to a degree. The split lip, on the other hand, was still present. Regina could tell herself it wasn't intentional among other excuses but it'd all be a lie. Since when did she begin to care about the pain of others? She had her identity to protect. In her eyes she acted accordingly or so the darker part of her mind whispered. The other part, the one who fought to be heard over the drowning anger, yelled it wasn't fair. One hit would have been enough then she should have just pushed the blonde away and bolted to the bike. It was a scenario that never crossed her mind.<p>

Madame Mayor felt she should apologize. The concept felt foreign to her and at the same time right however she knew not to risk it. Out of the blue comes an apology, what would Miss Swan think? Probably that she lost her mind. Of course, the blonde would catch on a bit later that she was in fact the rider. Then she'd be face to face with the stuttering mess that now holds onto the police department. The thought of that made her frown. It wasn't the particular scenario she wished to see play out. No, she wasn't going to apologize. There was no need for it. This would fall into place according to her plans.

Her lunch at Granny's had been most rewarding. Word reached her of a special occasion and she knew exactly where it would take place. She wasn't sure if luck or fate was playing into her hand. She didn't care. This could take their little game, her thrill, to the next level. The risk involved could expose her entirely. Did she care? No, not exactly. Ever since Miss Swan stumbled into town, thanks to her son, Regina found she had to up her antics. Blocking the stubborn woman was near impossible, accepting her on the other hand would force her to set aside her pride, and she wasn't fond of that.

The mayor never enjoyed working with others. Control was her domain she excelled in it like no one else. In this world, she found out things could unintentionally play to her liking without much help or skill. All she had to do was seize the moment, control it, then let it go. Tonight was one of those moments.

Risk and gamble go hand in hand. Tonight she dipped into both pots. With her son fast asleep, she knew he could wake up at any time, find her gone and run off to Mary Margaret's. Problem was he'd find no answers or comfort there if she had anything to do with it. Was she tapping into the 'Evil Queen' persona, not quite. Her son had to learn he couldn't always get what he wanted. Did she like leaving him at home without a babysitter? No, not really. Should she be sneaking out of her house to go do what she was about to undertake? Probably not, but she didn't have a care in world.

This secret life threatened to swallow her whole should she lose control she knew the risks well enough. But after years of being forced into another life, she wanted to live in the moment. If that moment lasted only a few months then so be it. She left the driveway unaware of a curtain being peeled back and a tiny head peeked out from behind it, watching with curiosity.

* * *

><p>Why could she not say no? A simple two letter word. No. Not hard right? There are those who take no as an invitation to go through with their previous plans. One of those people is Ruby. She, Mary Margaret, and Ashley ambushed her at home, told her to put on her best outfit because they were going clubbing. "I didn't even know there were clubs in Storybrooke."<p>

"There's only one and it's a secret," said Ruby, a shrug added along as if it wasn't a big deal. "Mayor Mills knows nothing about it. She'd shut the place down in a heartbeat."

Emma didn't doubt that. The mayor was anything but fun, in fact she could be the poster child for the anti-fun campaign if one existed. Unfortunately Emma didn't have any suitable clothes to go clubbing, and she thought it was the perfect way to get out of it. But leave it to Ruby to be prepared no matter what. It seemed fate really was out to get her.

Fingers tugged at the hem of her black skirt. It was shorter than she'd like, she dared not move her legs at her normal stride for it inched the not even mid-thigh length up higher. She wanted to ask why they were walking the near block distance to the supposed location of the club but when they rounded the corner the answer was obvious. Cars parked on either side of the street, the town filled with a dead silence, it was surreal for Storybrooke to have a nightlife scene. They were less than a foot away from the dark stairs when Emma froze.

Parked in its haunting glory was the one who always got away. That beautiful black motorcycle, its headlight off, helmet hanging off the handle bars, he was here. She didn't want to get her hopes up but it was already too late. Whoever the rider was, she might strike up the chance to meet and greet or rather dance with them in the club. If she watched her intake of alcohol and snuck out beforehand, she'd wait around the corner where she had the perfect vantage point of the bike. Emma grinned, her trance breaking when Ruby yelled at them to hurry up.

Down the stairs, round a corner, through the basement of a building, they followed the stone corridor to a rusty door. Now Emma knew why no one knew of this place except for those who were regulars. It was perfectly hidden from the prying eye of the mayor and her council. Music pounded against the door, her hearing fell away for the first few seconds. It was packed.

"Remember, the cop stays at home," yelled Ruby over the music, a smile on her lips as she led them to a table. The evening fell on a dime for the group.

* * *

><p>Hair swept back, half hidden beneath a dark fedora with a gold band around it, a dab of lipstick to touch up her rosy lips, Regina smiled. She barely recognized herself dressed in the white blazer and black pinstriped vest. Matching pinstriped pants acted as a second skin for loose clothing was a no-no in this situation. She ditched her regular biking boots in exchange for pointed two inched half boots. Always a quick study, she had no problems riding her bike in them or traversing the woods. Her delightful mood increased when she noticed the familiar bob of Ruby dancing her way through the crowd. Brown eyes peered from behind long lashes, catching sight of the one she wanted, a smile graced her lips. Tonight she would push the boundaries, live a little without a hint of worry in her body.<p>

She ordered a drink from the bar. It idled in her hand, she never took a sip. For the next few hours she needed her mind to be clear. The music pulsated through the room: upbeat and loud, intense and thrilling. It drowned out the voice telling her she wasn't supposed to be here, the voice that ruled most of her life, and for once the mayor wasn't the mayor but a regular citizen out to have fun on this late Friday evening.

The music picked up. She felt the beat travel through her body and she no longer wanted to stand on the sidelines. Setting her drink aside, Regina disappeared into the crowd. Hips swayed to the beat, arms moved on their own, her mind was no longer in control as she let go of the strict, reserved side of herself. The more she danced, the more she released the pent up person she kept hidden inside. The one she never had the chance to be in the fairytale world. It wasn't meant to last, she knew that. It was written everywhere that she was never allowed to enjoy the things in life that made others happy. For now she didn't care, tonight in this underground club she could let go.

People danced around her, with her, hands touching, bodies sliding against one another, the music swayed from one song to the next in a fluid motion. She lost track of time. The plan she had faded away until she felt the toned body move against her. A glance over her shoulder confirmed the familiar head of blonde hair was in fact the sheriff.

A lingering touch here, a hidden glance there, the world faded away for the two women. Minds blank and bodies under the hypnotic control of the dance, they moved without a care in the world. Emma knew nothing of who she was dancing with except that it was an attractive brunette that knew how to move her body in just the right way. It might have been the shots from minutes earlier clouding her mind or the memories of Boston coming back to play its nostalgic tune yet she couldn't push the nagging thought from her mind that she knew this person. She tried to glance at the woman's face to no avail.

The neon lights, dark room, and constant moving around blurred the surroundings and everyone's features into a haze. She didn't know and still doesn't know what possessed her to do what she did. Perhaps a thought, now long forgotten, planted firm in her mind. Her hand gripped the woman's shoulder dragging her away from the dancing crowd and pushing her against the wall. The closer she was to the woman the more her mind failed her.

Then silence.

Music fell away, the people lost their voices, lights stilled. They were half cloaked in shadows, the gold triangular gems of her shirt glimmered with the passing light but they too faded away to nothing. Warmth tingled on her face, electricity followed, and blue eyes stared transfixed on the dark hat hiding the person from her view. The soft thumb of another brushed against her still healing lip, the caress gentle almost lingering with a hint of regret. It was then she knew even before she heard the words.

"You didn't think it'd be easy did you?"

The tone sent shivers down her spine. None of it sounded familiar but she blamed that on the music and her alcoholic haze. In the last moments when her mind kicked into action, she reached for the hat to see. It was already too late. The woman slipped away leaving a confused sheriff behind holding nothing but the hat as a reminder of their close encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>A day late! I'm sorry. This chapter didn't want to be written and romance is not my forte. It's gonna give me more problems. Alright I get that the Evil QueenMadame Mayor that we know would never set foot in an underground nightclub. Maybe if it was an evil nightclub with the Mistresses of Evil in all their villain glory but what about the Regina hidden beneath? Doesn't she just want to be like everyone else and enjoy some fun? I like to think so. Makes it seem less out of character. could be imagining it. Let me know what you thought of this difficult to write chapter of mine and I might just update tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

Paperwork laid forgotten, attention captured by the sole inanimate object she brought with her. It served as a reminder of four nights ago and the chance of another counter hovering on the horizon like a calling card. Emma's mind often fell back on the events that transpired in the club. She thought the more she examined the last minutes, the clearer they would become. Alas it was not meant to be. The haze surrounding the rider grew thicker each time she thought about her. One fact was certain: Sheriff Swan was looking for a woman and not a man. Unfortunately that factor was not enough to narrow the list of possible suspects.

"Storybrooke and its secrets," muttered the woman. She shook the thoughts from her mind. It was time to focus on her job and not daydream about the fleeting encounter.

The ring of her cell phone forced her back into the sheriff mode. Listening carefully to the situation unfolding across town, Emma nodded, "On my way." She wasted no time grabbing the car keys and her jacket. Duty called and if she was late she'd hear another threat directed at her handling of the Sheriff title. The mood of this week did not call for such an interaction from yours truly. Just once would she like fate to listen to the silent pray.

The dire situation that beckoned her attention away from her paperwork turned out to be a mundane matter. Why it was important enough to call in the sheriff was beyond her. Regardless Emma Swan wasn't about to back down or pass it off. It might just add up the credit to her name. Like they always say it's the little things that pay off in the end.

* * *

><p>"Mom," the soft near hesitant voice of her son stopped her movements and captured her attention like never before. Her mind jumped to the worst, her heart sinking.<p>

"Yes, Henry?" Regina turned away from the folders on her desk. She lingered a few minutes longer in her study than usual as she didn't expect her son to be finished early.

"Where did you go on Friday?" he asked, dressed ever so casually in his unkempt school uniform. His face may have been innocent but the look in his eyes, those darling blue eyes of the so called savior, revealed that he knew of her misadventure. "You left while I was asleep so where did you go?"

She wanted to lie, to tell an innocent white lie, after all what harm could it do? Except it tore at her heart, every small, stupid lie she told her son formed another crack. Regina knelt in front of her son, a hand on his shoulder, the other combed through his hair to straighten it. She offered a small, vulnerable smile, one he never returned anymore. "I left some documents in the office."

She knew that look, the one of utter disbelief, the one that hammered the nail that she was the Evil Queen in farther. "I didn't want to wake you. It was just a quick trip across town." She had no reason to explain. There really was no need to, his mind was already made up and working on ways to stop her next so called 'evil' scheme. She resisted the urge to sigh in frustration at not being able to get through to him. The harder he pushed her away, the more she lied and broke inside, and the more the trust between them fell away.

"Finished your breakfast," The mayor's voice slipped back into its commanding tone when Henry said nothing. "I don't want you to be late."

No further discussion fell on the topic and that was fine by her. She lied over numerous details in her life. Her son already accused her of being the Evil Queen, he made it perfectly clear he preferred Miss Swan over her. Often she wondered where she'd gone wrong, but nothing came to mind. Henry changed her attitude towards the world. He brought her a joy she hadn't felt before, therefore it was only natural of her to shower him with love even if she was strict at times. But that was what parents did right? Except it was painfully obvious what turned her only child against her. Even now it was formulating a plan to knock her down and rip this new found pleasure from her.

The curse was cast by a clouded mind. One filled with anger, hatred, and the seeping agony of vengeance. Regina remembered that day well, the day she sought out the most powerful curse in the world. The night before she had given thought to leaving, of just letting go of this evil inside. She planned to escape her beloved forest, find a quiet unknown dwelling and learn to be herself again. Then the news arrived. Snow White, the fairest of them all, the beloved princess, the kind hearted soul no one could hate was pregnant. It was a hard blow to her, knocking the very air from her lungs.

Why was the first question to come to mind. Why was she blessed with everything that had been denied to Regina? Snow had a husband, her true love, the ever charming Prince James. She ruled a kingdom, the people loved even adored her, and now this. Pregnant. It turned her mouth to ash. Anger boiled through her veins, her entire being was on fire. When her vision dissolved to red, hatred bloomed and with that the plan from the previous evening was forgotten. The small voice of reason and hope was drowned out when she knew what she had to do.

Now, after twenty eight years, it was a mistake casting the curse, she knew that. There were times when she felt regret even disgust at herself for letting the darker side consume her so easily. It was after the first handful years of the curse when she realized she wasn't happy. Ironic wasn't it? No happiness blessed her in their real world and none followed her into this one. She should have let it go. She could have, she would have but she didn't. The demon's hold over her was impossible to break. Regina spat in the face of salvation and this was the price she had to pay. A slave to the curse, its guardian to keep the curtains up and heavy over everyone's eyes. It would continue until something: guilt, regret, anything consumed her whole. There was no redemption waiting for her in any life. Not for her crimes.

The mayor's thoughts ground to a halt upon the sight. A black and gold hat rested on the sheriff's desk. It acted as a weak paperweight but she hadn't expected to see it in here of all places. More importantly she wondered why she was at the police station. Somewhere along the way, her body led her here while her mind fell prey to the past and to the out of reach future.

Regina lingered a minute longer in the quiet building. She did not cross the invisible line into the sheriff's office. The hat was enough to keep her away or so she told herself. She wanted to smile at the knowledge of the blonde 'savior' thinking of her and yet she couldn't. This game or whatever it was that she started would end in disaster. The thought sank her heart into the depths. She spun on her heel, leaving the station to return to her office with the demon's laughter echoing in her mind.

* * *

><p>On Thursday she found her hunger driving her out of the Sheriff's Office and into the warm arms of Granny's Diner. What compelled Emma to take that hat with her she didn't know. In fact, she's been carrying it around all week even though she knew the rider wouldn't make an appearance until Friday or Saturday. She dared to hope the rider would change their tactics just this once.<p>

The Sheriff hadn't given it much thought on how she planned to capture the rider. An ordinary trap wouldn't do, it'd have to be a clever ambush. But her hunger refused to allow her much time to think it over. She was starving after the long morning she'd just finished. While she ate, Emma took the time to observe the other customers in the diner. Could one of them be hiding the secret? It felt doubtful. The woman wasn't here, she was certain of it.

As the last bite was being chewed, her pocket beeped. Work was calling except her cell phone was silent. Its small screen lit up to reveal the time and the background picture nothing else. She frowned, the beep alerted her attention again. Realization hit her, her hand dove into her jacket pocket as she nearly fumbled the device free. The woman was on the move!

Emma threw the money on the table and ran from the diner. In half a minute, she was in her car, seat belt snapped on, and driving halfway down the street. Her silent prayer had been answered. The patrol car tore through Storybrooke's streets in a race against time to get to the forest. Sheriff Swan checked the tracking device when she pulled off road. The dot wasn't moving, it hovered in a single spot. She knew where they were and this time, if luck was still on her side, she would glimpse the face of the rider.

Her speed slowed down considerably on the forest road. Emma kept looking around for any signs. If the rider attempted to slip by, she had a chance to cut her off. The path to the shed was coming up around the next bend however when the patrol car turned the corner she slammed on the brakes. In front of her was what she least expected. The dark Mercedes belonged only to one person and it was parked near the side of the road. Its owner, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found. Emma waited, internally debating. Her eyes traveled back to the tracking device. It showed the motorcycle was still in the shed. Were they waiting for the mayor to leave? What was she doing out here in the first place?

The sheriff killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Upon walking closer to the other vehicle, she caught sight of the brunette coming back. Her hands tucked into the pockets of a light grey jacket, eyes carefully watching where she stepped. Emma glanced to the semi-hidden trail to find it bare.

"Madame Mayor," she greeted, "What are you doing out here?"

Regina's head snapped up at the sound of her title echoing in the quiet woods. She hadn't anticipated company not in these parts. "Going for a walk," she said, the answer wasn't entirely a lie. "Are you going to arrest me for that, Sheriff?"

The officer in question stared at her. Emma wondered if it was the truth or if Regina knew of certain things that she was still trying to figure out, like the identity of the rider. "You didn't come across anyone else?"

The taunting smile appeared without instruction. "These woods are abandoned, Miss Swan. The town worried about the wolf problem we've been dealing with. No one dares to come out here."

"Except for you"

Regina paused for a moment, "Yes, I've been informed the problem has been taken care of. So I decided to take a walk."

"Alone?" asked Emma, the disbelief clear in her voice. The look Madame Mayor shot her was filled with pure annoyance. "That doesn't seem wise, Madame Mayor. The woods are still dangerous for anyone to venture into alone."

"Well next time I need safety tips, I'll come to you. Does that make you feel better?" Regina didn't wait for a response as she brushed past the sheriff to get to her car.

"Is that really why you're out here?"

"Excuse me?"

Emma sighed, "This rider who's been racing through the streets has a shed not far from here. The path is just over there. They keep their bike in there and you're telling me you just happened to be out here for a walk."

"Are you accusing me of something, Sheriff?" The venom in her voice began to drip from her words.

Emma didn't back down. "You were very adamant about driving me out of your town, Regina. Since I've made it clear I'm not leaving, you're trying to take my badge back. Isn't it possible you hired this 'hooligan' to drive me crazy?"

Regina couldn't stop the chuckle from leaving her lips, "Miss Swan, if you are incapable of catching a lone prankster then might I suggest you find someone who is."

"Or you could tell me who it is."

"Why would I do that?"

"Good will," shrugged Emma, "Maybe show our son you don't entirely disapprove of my presence here, prove that you're not the Evil Queen." She tried not to push her luck. An argument between the two hadn't occurred in some time and she wasn't about to break the peace. But the mayor had a hand in everything, Emma only fell on the realization too late.

"You're the Sheriff. Do your job or I'll find someone who will. A single person shouldn't be giving you problems. I may be tolerating you for the sake of my son but do not think for a second it puts us on good terms." She took a step closer to the blonde, "You said you're good at finding people, then why haven't you found this one and kept them off my streets. The streets you're supposed to protect."

"Then you do know who it is."

"Now why would you think a foolish thing like that?" Regina waited, never breaking eye contact as she studied the expressions crossing on Miss Swan's face as she tried to come up with a suitable response. When nothing came, the brunette spoke, "Good day, Sheriff." The mayor wasted no more time getting into her car and leaving Emma behind, wondering what the other was hiding.

* * *

><p><strong>If you expected an argument between them you came to the wrong places. Or maybe you have to wait a bit longer. Who knows. Slowing things down a bit. Next chapter<strong> **won't hold much action just a heads up. That being said next update will come around Thursday**. **Let me know what you thought and fuel my muse into writing faster**


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend kept everyone indoors. On Friday, dark, heavy clouds rolled in to block the sun. Saturday morning, the town was drenched in a downpour of relentless rain. Regina stood in her bedroom, peering out the window with a heavy heart. It was bound to happen, a thorn in her plans. Her son would most likely spend the entire day in his room, brooding over the fact he couldn't see Miss Swan. She was left to her own devices which for now was watching the monsoon lay claim to Storybrooke.

Once upon a time, Henry had wished for it to rain, going so far as to perform an adorable version of the rain dance. She asked him about why he wanted it to rain, pointing out that he wouldn't be able to play outside. She remembered his response to this day

"_Why do you want the rain, Henry?" Regina asked one afternoon when she held her son's hand as they walked home from his school._

_Henry flashed the carefree, goofy smile of his that always lit up her heart. "Because then you won't have to go to work and I don't have to go to school. We'll get to spend the entire day together."_

_Regina smiled at his words. Oh how they made her day that much brighter._

"_We'll bake cookies and eat them in the tent," he went on to say._

"_A tent?" questioned the mayor, "and where would we put this tent?"_

"_In the living room of course!" His serious tone made her laugh. "It'll be just like camping!"_

"_But you don't like camping." She recalled an incident in fourth grade during the class camping trip. That hadn't ended well and she never again allowed him to go camping. Henry never complained once._

"_Well it'll be inside and you'll be there, so I think I could like it."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yep!" He added a small bounce to his step._

_That weekend it didn't rain but Regina climbed through the garage in search of the tent. Once she found it, she set it up in the living room then went to wake her son. They spent the day baking chocolate chip cookies, a flour fight ensued, leaving its remnants all over the kitchen. She didn't mind the mess for a change. After baking the cookies, Henry grabbed the plate and dashed inside of the tent. They spent the evening pretending they were in the forest, telling ghost stories, running through the house when it got dark with only the flashlights on. They stumbled across a broom in the closet, looked at one another, screamed and ran straight for the tent. Neither dared to come out for at least an hour, it took ten minutes for them to peek out of their sleeping bags. _

_When it was truly dark outside, Regina made a makeshift fire where they spent an hour roasting marshmallows and stuffing their bellies with smores. _

_The evening ended in her carrying Henry back to the tent after dousing the fire. She climbed in after him. He promptly rolled over to hold onto her once she lied down._

"_I love you, mom. You're the best," he whispered in his sleep filled voice. Regina kissed his forehead and together they fell asleep._

But now it was gone. Nothing more than a distant memory making her wonder if it had been her imagination at the time. A wild dream she wanted to be real.

She paused in the hall, in front of her son's room. No sound came from within then again she wasn't surprised. He may be working on a secret project she wasn't allowed to see like how to remove the 'Evil Queen' from power. Regina was tired of all this. Why couldn't he see her as the mother she once was to him? She knew the answer but it didn't stop her from questioning the fact. Those happy memories clouded her mind and toyed with her heart to cause endless suffering. Maybe he just needed to be reminded that she did, in fact, love him and was in no way out to hurt him.

* * *

><p>Emma hated the rain. She cursed it away, nearly throwing the device in her hand across the room. Then she remembered if she did that, everything would fall apart. Problem was she was frustrated beyond belief. The rain placed a hamper on her plans, plans she was once again forced to put off till the next week. She stormed out of her room, grabbed her coat to head outside when it dawned on her. There was nothing to do out there, not in this weather. The rain muddied the back roads, the trees provided little protection, and worst of all, that damned rider wasn't at the cabin. Throwing her jacket down, Emma growled in frustration causing her roommate to look up in surprise.<p>

"Sorry it's just-"

"You don't like being cooped up," finished Mary Margaret, an understanding smile on her lips.

Emma gave her a sheepish smile, "Yeah, there's nothing to do inside but out there I had plans. That'll have to wait until next week again if this rain keeps up."

Unfortunately for the sheriff, the rain continued to hit the town until Wednesday. Misery followed her around the entire time. Work was a mundane affair. She dealt with closing off certain roads that were at risk of flooding from the rain, redirecting traffic, one incident was a domestic argument that left her with a bigger headache than it was all worth.

To top it off, not a single encounter with the mayor crossed her path. After their little interaction in the woods she seemed to have made herself scarce. Could it be because Emma was more outside than in her office, or maybe the mayor would melt if the rain touched her? Wait that was the Wizard of Oz witch not the fairy tale one, Emma mentally rolled her eyes. She was cold, wet, and missing Henry not the mayor.

Thursday brought with it the sun, enough rays shined to dry the paved roads. She took the hour between 2:30 and 3:30 off to swing by Henry's school where she waited on the bench for classes to end. When he saw her, his face lit up and he raced over to her. Together they watched others climb onto the bus or into their parents' cars. A small conversation fell into place, nothing to draw her full attention away from the lookout for the mayor's car until he said something intriguing.

"My mom's been sneaking out lately," Henry looked at his feet, his voice downcast.

"What do you mean?" Emma no longer gave any mind to the passing cars.

"She's been leaving early on the weekend. Saturday before I get up she's already gone. A note on the fridge is all she leaves behind. I don't even think she comes home whenever she drops me off at your place," he said. "Did you get her to agree to that?"

Emma shook her head, confusion clearly written on her face. "No, kid, that's all your mom's doing."

He was quiet for some time. "She's hiding something, Emma. Do you think she's seeing someone?"

It was the first time she'd seen Henry be genuinely concerned over his mother's actions. He made no reference to his little mission, just a child curious about his mother's actions. It left her unable to tell him anything. "I don't know, kid."

Henry forced a smile then got to his feet. "My mom's here." He was already walking towards the car before Regina stepped out. Madame Mayor gave her a passing glance, one that Emma returned with a wave. A greeting that wasn't returned. The mayor lingered a moment, Emma half expected her to walk over and tell her not to visit Henry at school but that did not come. Instead she slipped back into the comfort of her car and drove away. If there was one thing Emma couldn't figure out, let alone understand it was the brunette who erected more walls than a paranoid person at wit's end.

* * *

><p>Regina stood beneath her prized apple tree. A hand touching the stump brought on by one of the first disagreements she had with the blonde. It had been painful to watch the destruction of something so dear to her and now it was a soft healing scar. Both of them held scars close to their hearts, it marked them, claimed them, and made them the same. The connection between tree and caretaker grew stronger, unfortunately she couldn't vanquish the hole in her heart.<p>

She brushed the few droplets from an apple before plucking it from its branch. The sky was clearing showing hope for the weekend. Often she thought about bringing Henry to the cabin. She was sure he'd love it up there. They could go fishing at the lake, play board games, be a family but now wasn't the time. Not when he wanted to bring her down because she was evil. Perhaps the time would never come. She had everything planned out almost to a tee. Her little family would evolve at the pace she set or so it was supposed to be. It was unexpected to watch her life change at the drop of a hat. It showed how little anyone could really be in control.

Her mind wandered back to the close encounter she had with the sheriff in the woods. How was it that Miss Swan knew she was there? It became apparent she hadn't expected to see the mayor and Regina had gone up there to check on the tires. She wanted to make sure the pressure wasn't falling for the weekend trip. Miss Swan mentioned knowing about the shed, could she be brighter than Regina gave her credit for? She had a feeling she was going to find out soon.

The anticipation made her smile. Glancing to the sky, Regina bit into the juicy red apple. The game continues on.

* * *

><p><strong>Honestly thought Henry wouldn't notice, Regina? Really? Come on, he's pretty smart. He's worried. Can you blame him? Sure he says he hates his mother and is a brat and grumpy but we all know he'll miss her when she's gone. At least that's what I like to believe. Kids at that age don't know what they want or mean some of the words they say. Still not the point of the story! Next chapter will be, well hopefully, more fun. I'm hoping to have it finished before the weekend. So expect an update anywhere between Friday and Saturday. Here's a hint: AMBUSH<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Sidney. He wasn't sure how this would go over once the mayor got wind of the news.

"Yep," Emma nodded her resolve absolute on the matter. "Someone needs to take care of the overflowing river. A work crew is meeting me out there and we'll pump some of the water into the bay. I'd rather not risk the river overflowing and Regina freaking out over it."

Sidney gave her a skeptical look. She knew what he was thinking and did her best to ignore it. The Sheriff's Office wasn't back in the mayor's hands nor was she on the same page as the woman. This was a matter she was taking care of personally for the sake of the town.

"Besides you only have to be here until closing time. If Regina comes by, tell her I'm helping out at the river and I'll be back in on Monday. And if she still asks, I have my phone on." To Emma, it was the perfect plan she needed to go about her business. But if her cell phone didn't work in that area of the forest, well that was something she could deal with after the weekend. "Don't worry, I'll accept full responsibility for this."

The reporter looked at her in silence then nodded. "You're the sheriff."

She'd be lying if she said she trusted the man but right now it wasn't about trust. Three hours were left until the station closed and the weekend began. Emma hid nothing in her office therefore she felt confident enough leaving Sidney in it. Besides the one who did know where she was really going wasn't about to prance to Madame Mayor ready to tell. Emma took one more look around the station before heading out the door. It wouldn't hurt to actually do part of what she said. She could afford to idle behind an hour or so. She told Mary Margaret to mention the same thing should Regina drop off their son.

The sheriff wanted to explore the concern Henry held over his mother but she knew she first had to take care of this rider business. With that out of her mind she might be able to mend the broken relationship. After all Emma didn't believe the mayor to be the 'Evil Queen', she's just a mother watching out for and wanting the best for her child. Nothing to call her evil over, let alone accuse her of being a fairy tale character. One thing she did have to admire about Henry was his unbreakable imagination. At his age, she was getting into trouble or hiding away from the world with the few precious items that made her happy. It was a matter for another time however.

The work wasn't much work. When she arrived, they had already laid the hoses in place and turned on the pump. Now they were on watch duty to ensure none of the equipment failed. Emma passed on the task, told them to give her a call when they finished and that she had other matters to attend to.

The patrol car was more reliable than her trusty little bug. Given the amount of rain Storybrooke endured she figured it was better to stick with the patrol car. She didn't pass up the chance to check her tracking device. The motorcycle still slept in its shed. Emma glanced at the clock to find school had been let out. There wasn't a chance of the rider racing through the streets. Too many people and cars, she knew the woman preferred empty streets. It was early, yet the excitement couldn't be kept at bay. A small smile escaped as she turned in the direction of the forest.

* * *

><p>Alarm bells jingled their loud melody in her head, growing louder with each passing second enough to overpower her ability to hear. It started this afternoon without an end in sight. No one had to tell her something was wrong, she knew. One innocent action ushered everything to the forefront of her mind.<p>

Regina left her office at the usual time to pick up Henry. This time he waited at the sidewalk not at the bench. He'd already opened the door before the car came to a complete halt and greeted her with a smile. Almost immediately he launched into talking, not just about the day but the entire week. It left her speechless. At the house, he raced upstairs leaving her to ponder why her son was acting this way. Her musings crumbled away when she was in the kitchen, preparing to make Henry a snack, and a sudden warmth pressed into her side. A hug out of the blue beckoned the chimes to grow louder. She would have a word with Miss Swan in the morning, making it clear she didn't need her to interfere with the relationship between her and her son nor did she need to influence the boy in any manner.

The evening wore on where her son talked quite adamantly to her. She felt once more like a mother and it made her heart glow. For a change, there was no tension, no anger, nothing but a blanket of peace between them. He even helped out with dinner and the kitchen cleanup. Afterwards he cautiously asked if they could spend the evening together until it was his bedtime. It was something she had no objections to.

The next morning, Regina dropped him off at Mary Margaret's apartment. She noticed he seemed reluctant to be there. The sudden shift in his demeanor left her confused to say the least. Was it not Henry who sought out his birth mother, who stormed angrily inside when he was brought back, who held nothing but contempt for her since Miss Swan took up residence in Storybrooke? And now here he was wrapping his small arms around her in an unexpected embrace, peering through brown locks at her almost playing the puppy eyed look to the painful mark. It nearly made her melt had she not been screaming at the warning bells to fall silent.

She felt her son was hiding something. This little act he was putting on cast a shadow over larger plans he'd dreamt up. It worried her.

Madame Mayor thought the warning bells would vanish after she donned the leather jacket and pants but it only raised red flags. Even at the shed the warning bells continued. Today it wasn't meant to be. For the first time she had to force herself to concentrate on the mechanical beast's purr as she rode through town. The trip did little to clear her mind. Instead it played out different scenarios of what could be wrong, what Henry could possibly be planning, or worse what both her son and Miss Swan had planned.

The motorcycle pulled into the driveway. The forest its normal peaceful self compared to her frustrated, torn and now head pounding internal battle. Brown eyes fell on the cabin, her sanctuary. She smiled but it disappeared when caution whispered in her ears, the laughing demon called her naïve, and the dread foamed its uncomfortable brew in her stomach. For the first time the cabin did not feel very welcoming.

* * *

><p>Checking once, twice, even three times that nothing and she meant absolutely nothing could be seen of the patrol car and only when she felt safe enough did the sheriff make up her mind to continue on. She slung her pack over her shoulders. The plan was simple: hide the car at the end of the road where no one could see it, hike through the woods to the cabin, break in without actually breaking anything, and camp out until the rider arrived. Simple right? Yep, she could attest to it in her mind. Problem was a wind could come at night, blow away the forest covering, alert the rider and she'd just wasted a weekend waiting. It certainly was a possibility however Emma had a good feeling about this.<p>

Just like how she made the right decision in leaving Sidney behind in her office. If he was preoccupied with that, he wouldn't be able to follow her around. There was a slight chance he would still do Regina's bidding if the woman asked. Since she had no problem sending him after Emma when she first arrived, and she got the feeling after their little encountered in the forest that the mayor might be curious as to what she was up to. Needless to say, the sheriff made certain to cover all her tracks.

If the rider worked for Regina, no one could tip her off. Emma let out a chuckle. It was silly really. Thinking a lone person on a motorcycle could cause enough insanity in her to drive her out the office then again this was Storybrooke, strange and silly things always occurred at unexpected times. The people were hardly as serious as in Boston.

With the cabin in sight, the blonde glanced around. She had to make sure the rider wasn't going to unintentionally sneak up on her. Sneaking was going to be her forte this time around. The tracking device gave her a heads up, displaying the bike still in the location of the shed. Gaining entry to the cabin was easier than expected, it appeared the front door hadn't been locked, showing also that the rider hadn't returned since their little struggle or perhaps they left it unlocked for a reason. At the thought, Emma's confidence swayed yet she pushed it from her mind. No one had the ability or luck to constantly win. Inside the cabin was just like the first time she was there.

The sheriff dropped her pack in one of the front rooms. It was rather close to the bathroom and she had the perfect vantage point to the driveway. The chance of her getting caught off guard was next to nil. What she was doing technically was a crime, trespassing on someone else's property. She preferred to call it a carefully laid out ambush technique. It wasn't like she was going to arrest the rider, regardless of how tempting it was. It could be thought of as a very private face to face meeting hoping it wasn't going to end with her being punched again. That she did not want to relive.

Emma peered out the window. The wind caressing the leaves greeted her. No signs yet. That was good. Now she could explore the second floor, maybe just maybe information was waiting to be uncovered.

Paintings hung on the walls, depicting scenes Emma had never seen before. A beautiful castle hidden in the embrace of the mountain in the second floor hallway turned out to be her favorite. Others showed vast forests, lush and vibrant greens blending in perfect harmony, another displayed a small village built near a river, some of the townsfolk bartered with the recently arrived merchants. One showed a caravan of performers moving towards their next destination. Half up the stairs hung a painting of a cottage, a water wheel at the side of the house and a raven flying above. They intrigued her with their life like depictions of the people, the settings felt real, but the strangest part was that they all seemed familiar. Places out of a far away dream where memories aren't fogged and… The sheriff stopped her train of thought, unsure where it came from.

The second floor held nothing for her. The rooms were bare of any individuality; walls were covered with nothing, not even a painting. One room at the end turned out to be a study yet it too told her nothing. While the house was open to welcome her in, its walls stood firm in keeping their owner's identity a secret.

That night, Emma barely slept. She kept glancing out the window, waiting, half expecting the rider to come up. A wolf's howl in the distance did not frighten her, she knew she was safe in the cabin. The morning light filtered in long after Emma had gotten up. She needed to be alert to catch this woman but did not dare turn on the coffee machine. The smell would tip her off. Then the sound she waited for tingled down her spine. She peered through white curtains to see the rider pull into the driveway.

Emma kept her footsteps silent as she snuck through the house. She didn't want to catch the woman right off the bat. No, she had to wait until the other was in the house, relaxed and comfortable then her ideal moment to strike would arrive. Her movement stopped when she caught the rider hesitating. "Don't even think about it," she muttered. She wasn't in the mood for another chase. Luck shined its smiling face in her direction as the rider walked towards the house.

With a mental cheer, Emma ducked her way into the kitchen and waited.

* * *

><p>Regina placed the helmet on a table next to the door and looked around. Nothing appeared to be out of place but the feeling didn't leave her. She knew something was amiss, almost as if someone was here, waiting, stalking her before going in for the kill. She never enjoyed being on the other side, the prey, the victim, the object something hungered for. It wasn't who she was or who she ever wanted to be. But her cabin wasn't hers alone on this fateful weekend. She had the chance to turn around and return to the empty recluse of a house but where was the fun in that? The mayor never backed down from a challenge.<p>

Making no effort to quiet her footsteps, Regina walked into the living room. Her ears straining for any sound the intruder might make. To her surprise, she was greeted with silence. A grin tugged at her lips, one she quickly pushed down. Now was not the time to be overconfident. There was no point in checking the upper floor, no one was foolish enough to hide there. Should she be correct in her assumption of who hid in the shadows, the mayor knew where she was hiding.

She paused in the doorframe to the kitchen. A brief moment to look around made her wonder if she was wrong but why not test it first? The next two steps brought nothing with them, then everything happened in a blur. She felt someone against her, this time she did not struggle. Her vision a blur until coldness tightened around her wrist.

"This isn't necessary, Sheriff Swan." An annoyed sigh left her lips when she noticed the handcuff around her wrist and attached to the wooden bar where she usually had her kitchen towels.

"You… You're the rider? You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been up sooner had I not been attacked by a cold. I apologize if this chapter wasn't as good as anyone expected. I'm working on the next one at the moment and fighting off the cold. I'm hoping and praying to have it up by tonight or early tomorrow. If not it'll be up after the new Once episode. Sorry for the cliffhanger!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

She is speechless. The air knocked from her lungs. She feels stupid at not realizing it. Her head swirls as the pieces fall into place. The wall presses hard into her back, keeping her knees from crumbling on her. Green eyes trained on the woman in front of her, drinking in that annoyed yet satisfied grin. No words come to her rescue after the shock settles in. There's a flash across those brown eyes, she knows that look, it's the desire to run. Seeing it gives her little strength to push forward. In fact she is tempted to turn away from this. Neither happens. The cabin descends into silence. The blanket between them is uncomfortable and heavy. It's waiting for that inevitable spark.

She is destined to break it first, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Excuse me?" The words are spoken in utter disbelief and a hint of shock. The mere accusation is distasteful on the mayor's ears.

Emma takes no victory from the mayor's expression. Her anger is just starting to seep to the surface. "Are you out of your damn mind?" she repeats, her tone growing a fraction louder. Thoughts spin their own breath to life inside of her mind. She has no patience to hear the other woman speak. "You're the one. This entire time it was you." Emma is pacing back and forth, the revelation sinking in. A hand lost in tousled blonde locks.

Madame Mayor opens her mouth to speak when the sheriff has fallen silent but Emma notices and stings the opportunity away.

"Let me get this straight: you, the strict hard assed mayor, have been racing around Storybrooke for the last three weeks on, out of all the things in the world, a motorcycle?" Emma was greeted with silence as she looked expectantly at the brunette. "Well?"

Regina sighs, brushing a strand of her hair away from her forehead. "I'm here aren't I?"

The sheriff bites back a growl of frustration. Leave it to Regina to play around the edges even after getting caught. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Miss Swan, I believe that is the third time you've asked."

"No, you don't get to talk back. Not this time and not in that tone." Emma's voice is firm and resolute. Her anger boiled over. She was infuriated. "How could you do this? To our son of all people? Huh, Regina? Driving recklessly through the town, getting involved in a high speed chase with the police, taking dangerous back roads that aren't even fit for that bike! And for what? Shits and giggles? To drive me insane? Honestly were you even thinking?" Emma's handle on her emotions waned the more she confronted the other woman. Then it slipped through her fingers.

"I don't see how this is of any importance to you, Miss Swan," Regina's words fell on ice, cold and detached, uncaring and bored. The ice shattered.

"No you don't see! You never do, that's your problem!" She was yelling now, but she didn't care. "What would you have done if you got hurt? If you lost control and crashed somewhere in the woods where no one could find you? You'd be leaving Henry alone because you're being too careless to see he needs you."

"Oh spare me the false pretenses, Miss Swan. We both know he doesn't want me around. It's obvious who he prefers."

"Is that what this is about? Is this some messed up way to get attention? I didn't think you were this much of a child."

"Coming from the woman who's too afraid to raise one herself." The words hit Emma like the lash of a whip. "This isn't about Henry or attention, if you must know. Now uncuff me."

She ignored the latter command. "Then tell me what this idiotic thing is about."

A humorless chuckle left red lips, "Don't pretend to be interested, Sheriff. Do your job. Either arrest me or release me."

Emma had a split second to decide her next course of action. She went with the one that promised results. The movement came out of left field and she wouldn't have believed it if she didn't hear the resounding meeting of hand against cheek echoing through the cabin. Every inch of her hand tingled and judging from the red spreading across the mayor's cheek she felt it too. "Henry knows. He knows you've been sneaking out and he's not happy about it. When our son is more concerned about what his mother is doing than actually being away from her, yeah I'm going to take an interest. So you can either talk to me like a civilized person or," Emma shrugged. She took a breath, leaned against the wall, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I got all day. Hell, we got the entire weekend. No more running, Regina."

Regina caressed her cheek with the back of her knuckles, a bitter frown on her lips. "What makes you think I'm running?" Her words dripped with the familiar venom Emma was used to hearing from her.

The sheriff smiled, "Because I know that look. I had the same little glint in my eyes whenever I took off. Believe it or not, you're not alone in this town."

Those mere words made Regina chuckle. "After all these years you think you can just waltz into my town, into my life and tell me I'm not alone. What makes you think I even need your help?"

This time it was Emma whose lips curved into the victory smile. "Because it's always the broken ones who scream the most for help, you're not fooling anyone, Regina."

Seconds ticked by, minutes followed, then the better part of an hour faded away. Neither woman had spoken, both too stubborn to give in. One fought with their pride, while the other sought out patience. In both lingered the seed of frustration yet both knew it was planted at the same time. The sound of chair legs scratching against the hardwood floor shattered the delicate quiet.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sheriff? Don't tell me you're blind now," Regina made no move to conceal the anger from her voice as she dragged the chair over to her spot using her foot. Once it was within reach, she yanked it closer and took a seat.

Emma rolled her eyes, pushing the annoyance from her mind. "You could've asked."

The silence, that frustrating, annoying silence came between them again and Emma hated it. How hard was it to put aside one's pride and just talk? She gets it. She does. Some people are guarded because of events that shaped their past but if they continue to live in that time with that cloud looming over their head there will never be a way to move forward. She wondered why she was persistent on the matter, why she wanted the other woman to open up. The answer, the one always far out of reach, came to her as clear as day. She may not have had someone when she was growing up, no parents, no place to call home, no one that wanted her but she could be that for someone. Emma wanted to be the rock for someone in need, to be their shelter from the rain, to face the darkness side by side. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to Regina in the first place. It wasn't just about their son. It was about the woman who adopted him. She wanted to know her without a rift between them, except since day one that rift grew larger and larger. Enough was enough. She gave in.

"You win," said Emma. Pushing away from the wall she walked over to Regina and unlocked the cuff around her wrist. "It's clear I'm not going to force the matter from you and it's obvious I'm not going to be able to bring you peacefully into the station. So you win, Madame Mayor, again. I'll just show myself out."

The sheriff's actions left Regina perplexed and for once she didn't rejoice in the victory. She rose to her feet, idly rubbing her wrist to ward off the feeling of metal. Brown eyes watched the woman walk closer to the door. Before she could help herself she found the name slipping from her lips, "Miss Swan," a pause told her to continue and she hesitated. It was unlike her to lack the confidence than helped her get where she was today. The feeling was foreign and uncomfortable. Her next words, and she still can't believe she uttered them, were a struggle. She prayed her voice hadn't lost its normal defiance. Weakness was never a good sign, not one she ever wanted near her again. "Why don't you stay for a cup of tea and we'll talk?"

Emma arched an eyebrow, her mind taking a moment to process the words that just came from the mayor. She bit back the response on the tip of her tongue instead the blonde nodded. "Alright, let's talk, Regina." The door and thoughts of leaving were forgotten like whispers on the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Two episodes with less than ten seconds of Regina time, I am not pleased with that. I mean seriously not cool. Show needs more Madame Mayor. (I never know which one is right Madam or Madame but honestly Madame looks sexier. Just my opinion though). Next episode looks promising. Very promising. Anyway, confrontation between these two finally happened. I hope you liked it and it seemed as in character as possible<strong>**. Next chapter will be up some time during the week.**


	14. Chapter 14

For as long as she could remember a voice inside called out for help. It begged and pleaded, breaking down on harder days to be consumed by the defenselessness it felt. It never disappeared, always there lingering like a pest and ever since the curse was enacted its passionate calls for help grew in strength. Even when it lost its power to speak, it pounded against her thoughts reminding her of its constant presence. It didn't surprise her that the voice would win, it was only a matter of time but she still held control of where it would have that victory. The battleground inside was quiet for a change. Its tension stayed, waiting to grasp the offered hand. There was still time to reject it, to push off the ground, stand tall and proud, and pretend none of this ever happened. The countdown ticked closer, anticipation high, her heart beat in her throat. A nervousness took over she felt only once before in a forgotten life.

She took the reins, control was her protection. The sole thing she depended on. It gave her a steady balance and a firm ground beneath her feet. But this time was different. She relinquished her hold and gave in to the voice when the cuffs first clicked around her wrist. It felt like the right thing to do even if she couldn't explain why. A soft smile came to her lips. It's been a long time coming. For once the outcome was out of her control. The thought terrified and excited her.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" asked Emma, seeing the relaxed smile on the mayor's face alarmed her.

Regina paused, "If I wanted you dead, you'd already be in a box under the ground." The snipe was out of her mouth before an honest answer formed. It was uncommon of her to hold her tongue when someone questioned her motives. The mere fact she was lowering her defensive walls should have made the obvious painfully clear. Leave it to Miss Swan to be slow

The sheriff didn't doubt those words even if she shrugged aside the rumors of Regina running the Storybrooke mafia. The idea alone was laughable but oh so terrifying should it be true. Emma was determined not to allow silence to pay them much attention. Once she begged for quiet between them and now she wanted nothing more than to beat it back. "You're different here."

"You sound shocked."

"No, not really. More surprised, I'm used to seeing one side of you. It's different. It's nice." Emma tapped the side of her cup with her thumb. Her words were true. She spent the last handful of minutes observing the brunette. There was something in the way she moved in the kitchen that made her seem relaxed, almost if the weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Except what could be weighing down the woman who had it all? Aside from the trouble she was dealing with when it came to Henry, nothing came to mind.

The atmosphere was changing, no longer did it dance on needles instead it became a comfort found among two friends. Given her company, the thought felt out of place and yet Emma found it to be a step forward for both of them.

"I never wanted to be mayor. I never wanted this power," Regina whispered. "But I wasn't given a choice. Such a rare thing in that time." Of which life was she speaking of? She had a fair chance it was the past life, the one she left behind in order to come to this one but for now the voice inside did not care. It wanted to be heard more than anything. This was a risk, a mistake except it was too late to turn back. The words were out of her mouth faster than she anticipated and now the only place left to go was forward. She didn't trust Emma, far from it. The woman was a thorn in her side since day one. For now she merely needed someone who'd listen, not judge nor place blame in her lap.

Emma knew better than to talk. One misplaced word would send her back into her shell and the anger would return. Never one for patience, the sheriff held her tongue. She wanted to hear what kept Regina from being a socially involved mayor, why she retreated back behind the icy façade and biting words.

Madame Mayor slipped away, the Regina everyone knew crumbled to pieces as the mask faded, beneath was a very human person, plagued by larger problems than most people dreamed up on a stressful day. The story began in the footsteps of her parents, for once Emma didn't consider someone lucky for having their parents raise them. Her mother yearned for greater things, things she did not hold but knew her daughter could sow the seeds into ripeness. With that in mind, the mother pushed and pushed and continued to push sealing the cage around her daughter's independence and consuming her child's control. Her extreme ideals pushed her to cross lines Regina did not tell but Emma knew well enough what was implied. While her father loved his daughter dearly and wanted nothing more than her happiness, he did little to pave a path for her. Instead he allowed her to continue on, playing the supportive role one expects of a parent and never correcting the mistakes. That part, sweet as it was, was exactly what gave her mother the upper hand to puppeteer her daughter, show the world a pretty face and nothing more. Who could deny her with her fair skin, large brown eyes, and face of an innocent maiden?

Love was a fool's game, one every young adult falls victim too. Only this time love wasn't supposed to play a role. She remembered well the day she first met him, a commoner. No one special and yet he was enough to shine a ray of light into her hidden heart. A sweet joy she thought would sweep her off her feet and take her away from the wretched hands of her ever controlling mother. A hero in rags of the hard working class instead of shining armor. But she hadn't been one to judge at the time, those rags were as much armor as anyone in love could have wanted. Then the fateful day came when her mother discovered the secret tryst. Oh how she always had eyes and ears everywhere, lurking in the shadows like a prowling panther. A sole warning was all she got, it was enough to curdle her blood and for once she stood up to the woman. A graver mistake she never made.

The warning was lost on the wind as night fell on the town. She was sent to her room where she was to stay till she apologized to her upset mother. Why should she apologize when she did nothing wrong? This was her life and if she found happiness who was her mother to object to it? Sure, the man was not rich but he made her happy with his rugged handsome features and a soft touch not expected of calloused hands. They could find a way to own a house and be happy, have a family perhaps in the future. Alas it was not meant to be. Her mother made certain of it.

It was then her mother broke her. The actions she took she would go on to tell her daughter were the consequences of a naïve child going against their dear mother's wishes. She fell to pieces, her heart crumbled to dust, and her soul cracked. It turned into the opportune moment for her mother to seize. She did just that, from then until the day her mother disappeared, Regina fell into the devil's bidding. Love never touched her again, no one dared to love something that was broken. She became a toy for others to play with until they too grew bored of her. Anger became her friend by day and hatred offered her a comforting embrace at night.

Regina despised her mother with a passion, wanting nothing more than her gone, swallowed by the ground into the depths of hell. She hated those who used her, who saw her as nothing more than a pretty face. Eye candy to most, arm accessory to a select few, all of them she hated. They disgusted her. But overall the one she hated the most, more so than her mother was herself. She saw red when she looked into the mirror for it showed a broken little girl still crying over spilt milk and unable to move on from the past. She was weak and that drove her hatred in deeper. She didn't have the strength to say no to the false men who wanted her as a trophy, no power to push away her mother, and most of all no strength to stand up for herself.

It was in that time people turned away from her in fear. She had changed. The demons of anger and hate finally consumed her. No longer was she the innocent young girl who fell in love with a commoner and wanted nothing more than a quiet cottage in an equally quiet village. No, now she was the one who sought out control, who could wield it with such ease. She dominated others, ruined those who dared stand in her way. The new her made her mother proud albeit a bit scared but pride radiated from her eyes when she saw her daughter. Regina thought she had it all.

All this power, all this seduction, this confidence to face anything head on yet when she saw a mother coddling her child after a fall or the shy touch of new budding romance the ache in her heart became painfully clear. She had it all and nothing. She sought out her own entertainment, trifling in matters she had no business in, burning away the sparks of fresh happiness. It quieted the ache but never took it away. And then one day she gave up.

It was then a new basket of hope came to her, a small bundle of soft eyes and dark hair, tiny arms and legs hidden beneath a blanket, and the soft protest of being shifted into her arms. It awakened the one she locked away inside. She wanted to be the mother she never had and the baby boy was in a way her second chance. Regina showed him the love no one else saw. She gave him the affection no one else deserved from her. She might have spoiled him rotten at some points like birthday and Christmas but it was all done out of love. There were times when she punished him but what mother didn't punish their child for doing something they weren't supposed to. Nevertheless, she adored her son.

Unfortunately it turned into a happiness that wasn't meant to last. In time he too turned against her. Those once loving eyes now bore into her soul with such pain and hatred it threatened to break her all over again. The days turned into a struggle, she tried to coax Henry back into her arms, to recall how she loved him to no avail. His rejection was the cruelest cut she ever felt in her life even after the actions her mother took to stop her from marrying a commoner.

Her story spilled out without an end in sight. It was like turning on a faucet and letting the water run. The tiny voice needed to let it out. Of course, she altered the story not to include the fairytale world. This was, after all, a different world unlike her own. Regina never noticed the tears on her cheeks until Emma offered her a tissue. When had the sheriff moved from being across from her to being right next to her? She wasn't sure but she wasn't objecting it either.

"I bought this cabin long before Henry was adopted," she said, changing the subject as brown eyes looked around the cozy house, "It became a retreat from Storybrooke. Seems silly doesn't it?"

Emma shook her head, "Not at all."

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"Why didn't you bring Henry up here? I'm sure he would have loved it."

Regina smiled scarcely, "He would have but he grew up so fast and now he thinks of me as the Evil Queen. If I bring him up here, he might think I'm out to cook him for dinner."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, "I thought the Evil Queen doesn't eat little kids."

"She doesn't, just takes away their candy and keeps them locked away on Halloween."

The laughter between them felt normal. Emma's thoughts were lost in the story of Regina's upbringing, it was tragic and heartbreaking. She failed to notice the darkening sky outside until the brunette rose to her feet. "Come, I'll take you back to Mary Margaret's apartment."

"But there's no car here," said Emma, her confusion deepened when the mayor rolled her eyes. She followed the other into the foyer where Regina pulled a second helmet from the closet, offering it wordlessly to her. "You're not serious."

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a motorcycle?"The tone was playful without a hint of mockery. It was a nice change observed the blonde.

"I'm more afraid of you trying to kill me. No one would find me in the woods."

"Miss Swan, I'm not going to hurt you just because you know my past. Now either take it or walk back to Storybrooke in the dark."

Emma didn't need a second coaxing as she took the helmet.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone needs to hug Regina and meant it. The poor woman. Gonna make me cry. Two chapters left people! That's right only two! Next update should be Friday or Saturday. Tell me your thoughts, review and it'll help me decide on an ending<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**First off this chapter would have been up yesterday but I had a fight with my dad and he took away my internet. I'm surprised I got it back today. Sorry about that. Second** **a reviewer mentioned that this would have been easier had Emma just taken note of the bike's license plate. To which I have to laugh because I honestly didn't think of it. Then I did start thinking about it and came up with well that would have been a boring story**** and do you honestly think Regina's dumb enough to keep a license plate on her bike or register it in her name? Ha, she's a smart cookie that one. Beside I think this way turned out better. Might just be me though. Now onto the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Emma sat at the table, eyes trained on the brick wall as if it was under careful examination. An arm rested on the smooth surface, refusing to move when a cup of hot cocoa was placed in front of her. Her attention remained trained on that wall. The world around her was forgotten. Everything was still and quiet, for once she welcomed it. The sheriff's mind raced, noise boomed in every direction, and she felt herself becoming lost in thoughts focused on one sole person. Inside a hurricane formed as she relived the telling of a tragic upbringing. It explained so much but gave rise to equal amounts of questions. The image was burned into her mind: the quiet tears rolling down Regina's face when she voiced her memories. She had to give the mayor credit, her voice never once cracked. It showed Regina was stronger than she and anyone else thought. Problem was no one saw it.<p>

"Emma!"

The sudden cry of her name halted her thoughts and calmed the hurricane. Green eyes tore away from the wall. "Huh."

Mary Margaret threw her a concerned glance. "Are you alright?"

The blonde nodded, taking notice of the cup waiting for her. She said her thanks before taking a sip of the warm, soothing drink.

"What happened? Ever since you were dropped off by that rider you've done nothing but stare at the wall." The concern of her roommate was appreciated but unnecessary. "Who was that?"

"You'd never believe me if I told you," she whispered and shook her head. Emma had a hard time believing it until she realized the reason behind it then it all made sense. "Nothing happened. We talked."

"What about?" The innocent voice was laced with curiosity.

"Nothing," Emma's lie was obvious yet both women knew the topic wasn't going to expand unless Emma willingly wanted to discuss it.

"So…" Mary Margaret tapped her finger against the cup cradled in her hands. "You seemed comfortable on that bike."

"What?"

"Well it's just when you left with that writer you kept space between the two of you. I only know because Ruby told me." She added the last comment in haste and hid her curiosity in the cocoa cup.

Emma chuckled, "August wasn't speeding through town." Mary Margaret gave her a doubting look. "What? It's true, this one is a speed devil."

"Perfect excuse to cuddle up to them right?"

"Yeah," Emma's face fell the second the word slipped from her lips. "Wait, no. Why would you think that?" the look she received for a silent answer made her recall the moment she got on the bike.

_She was staring. Before she hadn't noticed and now she wished daylight would fade slower. Walking in front of her, with the ever seductive swagger, was Regina. It was a walk the sheriff was all too familiar with except she was used to seeing elegant skirts or freshly pressed pants not the leather fabric that left nearly nothing to the imagination. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. Her brain kicked her into remembering to walk when the brunette's retreating figure appeared farther away._

_At the bike, she fumbled with the strap of the helmet until gentle hands brushed hers away. "Let me." What should have been an uncomfortable experience turned into a pleasant surprise. She never would have guessed those fingers could move with such a feather light touch._

_Emma had accepted the offer and knew it meant being closer to Regina than normal yet it did not stop her from hesitating when she watched the woman straddle the machine. "You sure about this?"_

"_Are you scared, Miss Swan?"_

"_No…" She sounded less convincing than she felt._

_Regina patted the space behind her, "I'll drive with care seeing how the town would never survive without its sheriff."_

_She wasn't entirely certain if that was a playful push of her buttons or a mockery at her minor caution towards being that close to the mayor. The look in those brown eyes made her give in, for the fraction of the night she decided to trust Regina just like she trusted her to listen to the story. Part of her thought anyone might have heard it had they caught the mayor but the logical part of her mind told her that wasn't the case. Climbing on the back of the motorcycle, Emma wasn't given the option of leaving some space between their bodies. Unlike the stranger's motorcycle this one was smaller with its sleek design. It forced her to press her upper body against the mayor's back, arms wrapped around her waist in a light embrace. She thanked the helmet for hiding her face for she swore the heat on her cheeks wasn't from the weather._

_The drive through the forest wasn't bad. No reason to tighten her grip and she half thought about telling Regina about the hidden patrol car but for some reason it slipped her mind. It was when the bike turned onto the smooth paved road that Emma's grip turned into a near vice. In the dark, the forest turned into blurred shadows. The sole light illuminating the road in front left behind all reservations. A quick glance over the leather covered shoulder revealed a red needle rising like smoke from a fire._

_She yelled at Regina to slow down but felt her words were lost against the wind. The mayor's response might have been a laugh but she wasn't sure for the motorcycle had leaned into a curve, forcing her arms to tighten further against the slender waist. She had half a mind to slap the woman had they not shifted into another curve. It was then Emma remembered this stretch of road. In a car it was simple and worry free, but on a motorcycle that nearly made them meet the ground it terrified her. Who would have thought Storybrooke's mayor went hand in hand with speed and open roads?_

_An upcoming car threatened to break the pulsating speed they were traveling at, to which Emma was thankful, until one easy lean made them overtake the car and continue on. She kept her curse silent. Surprisingly the rest of the journey through town eased her nerves, yet her grip did not let up. The streets were bare. The few people out were on their way to fill dinner plans or meet with friends. In general no one paid attention to the passing motorcycle to which Emma was thankful. She wasn't in the mood for certain people- mainly Ruby, to take notice. The waitress had a way of knowing everything._

"_Miss Swan, we're here."_

_Innocent words pulled her from the sights around and left a pang of disappointment in her heart. It wasn't so bad, riding on the back of a motorcycle or being pressed against her son's mother, had the ever accelerating speedometer stayed at a steady, comfortable pace. Half of her wished the journey lasted longer and that made her hesitate again in the course of the evening. A tap on the back of her locked hands brought sense back to her mind. Releasing the mayor, she slide off the motorcycle and removed the helmet. _

_The awkward tension of goodbye appeared to take hold of the air between them, neither quite daring themselves to speak first. Luck shined a smile in their direction for the door behind Emma opened. "Emma?"_

_Mary Margaret's interruption broke whatever lingered in the air, removing the whispers of goodbye. The sheriff turned around to greet her but before the words left her lips, she heard the motorcycle snap back to life from its idle hum and drive off into the night._

* * *

><p>Monday morning brought with it a wave of relief. No longer did she have to avoid Mary Margaret and her list of curious questions nor did she have to feel guilty about doing so. No more making up excuses, no now that the weekend passed by at an exceptionally slow pace, she was more than happy enough to take refuge in her office. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with any problems of the town due to her thoughts still being alight with the events of that fateful day. Her mind kept returning to the different side of Regina, the vulnerable cracked shell, the woman who never got to live the life of her dreams. It was the endearing sight of her not the cold, calculating, hate filled person everyone knew. In those precious hours away from the town, it revealed the one person who truly deserved a second chance.<p>

The days fell away without incident. Emma spent more time in the office than outside on patrol. Internally she debated on what actions she could take against the rider now that she knew her identity. After all the rider speeding through the town and outracing the sheriff became the talk on everyone's agenda. She could arrest Regina for the few minor crimes she committed like speeding and not having a license plate yet she doubted the townspeople would take it seriously. Who would believe the leather clad rider was actually Mayor Mills?

It placed her in a frustrating situation, one she didn't have resolved by Friday afternoon. She was about to leave her office to have a word with the sole person she hadn't strangely seen all week when Henry appeared in the doorframe.

A cheerful smile on his lips, the fairytale book tucked under his arm, "Hi Emma"

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?"

"Spending the weekend with you," said Henry, "My mom already said it was ok."

The sheriff froze. She didn't remember speaking to Regina about that, in fact nothing came up in regard of spending time with her son. This was going too far. She wondered what the other woman was planning exactly. "Did she now?"

"Yep," he nodded, "she told me this morning I can go to the station after school because I'm spending the weekend with you. She said she'd drop off my stuff at Miss Blanchard's."

Those words raised a flag in Emma's mind. "I don't believe it," muttered the woman, shaking her head. She offered Henry a smile in regards to his confused expression. "Come on, Mary Margaret's going to watch you for a bit while I go talk to your mom."

It wasn't luck that told her where to find the woman. The time hadn't fallen past four thirty, the streets were full with people going about their business and cars on their way home. Regina wouldn't take the chance of driving through on her motorcycle. She craved the emptiness to grant her the freedom she was always denied. Emma found herself in a strange situation, standing at the forefront of the mayor's garden, watching the woman in question tend to her apple tree. There was a peaceful expression on the brunette's face yet underlying was the desire to run. Her footsteps were silent, hardly necessary knowing Regina she had already noticed she was not alone.

"You're running from me," said Emma, standing a few feet from the apple tree. Her thumbs tucked into the belt loops of her pants. She didn't want to seem nervous, the feeling planted itself in the pit of her stomach when she crossed the threshold of the immaculate garden.

Madame Mayor plucked a ripe red apple from a branch. She made no motion to turn face the sheriff. "Now where did you get that impression?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact we haven't crossed paths all week or maybe sending Henry my way for the weekend. If those aren't obvious signs, then I don't know what is," Emma shrugged. "Just… Why are you running?"

Regina offered no response.

"Is this what you do? Give someone a glimpse then push them away, afraid they'll hurt you." Emma was closer now, a breath away when she reached out to touch the mayor's elbow causing her to turn around.

"You don't know what you're asking me to do." There it was the quiet voice that reached out to Emma over a week ago, the one who was too afraid to grasp the second chance for fear of destroying it. The mayor made no eye contact. Her gaze lost in a patch of green. A step closer forced Regina back against the tree. She was trapped and she knew it.

"Yes I do," said Emma raising her hand to grasp the woman's chin and force her to make eye contact. There's no explanation to why she is this close to Regina. She feels that none is needed. "I'm asking you to give yourself a second chance. At being a parent, Henry does care about you, both of you just need to work at it. Give a second chance to the town you could really turn this place around. And let yourself have another chance at love. There's more in this world than just your first love, let someone into your heart, not everyone is out to break it."

The little space between them began to melt away. Brown eyes searched green for something, a sign, anything but what exactly the seeker did not know. Emma was a second away from sealing the space and starting something new when she felt a warm finger touch her lips. It froze her in place. The confusion clear in her eyes. She was about to voice her question when she heard the words that sent her back to square one.

"What you're asking of me is something I can't give," Regina spoke in a hushed whisper, her voice barely even there. Her thumb brushed over rosy lips. Emma's words were wishful thinking to her. She tore her gaze away and walked into the house, leaving the sheriff behind holding the apple previously plucked from the tree. Escape weighed down on her mind while the voice in her head screamed at her cowardice.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god, what just happened? I don't know either or maybe I do. Last chapter is going be something special, I think. It's going to be up at some point. Right now I don't know when. I will be working on it. I can say for a fact it'll be up before my birthday (April 1st). Just keep your eyes peeled and I hope this chapter wasn't terrible. Let me know!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Pages turn, story after story passes by, the hours fly away and it is well past midnight when the first piece of the puzzle falls into place. She never cared about fairytales. The mere idea of 'true love' vanquishing every problem in the book with a simple kiss was laughable. It wasn't how the real world was and that was where they lived. Fairytales didn't exist here. They were stories, nothing more than words on paper. Then why was she entertaining this idea? Emma had no clue. After the event transpired, not to her liking then again hardly anything unfolded the way she wanted, at the mayor's house, the sheriff returned to her apartment, feeling more dejected than ever before. She felt certain the others noticed but neither Mary Margaret nor Henry spoke a word, for which she was thankful.

Now the apartment was quiet, the others were asleep, and she was left to smolder over her thoughts. Television showed nothing to capture her attention. Mary Margaret's book collection was, not to be rude, boring. Worst of all she couldn't sleep. What she wanted was far out of her reach and made it apparent it wasn't meant to be. Somewhere along the way of thinking about her biggest problem, Emma ended up with the Once Upon A Time book in front of her. The beginning tales held no interest to her and her gaze was drawn to the pictures instead which brought her to this moment.

Her fingers brushed over the smooth surface, eyes transfixed on the image before her. The Evil Queen, this supposed dreadful woman now ran Storybrooke if Henry was to be believed, and yet Emma couldn't connect the dots to that. She knew the mayor had a lacking quality that made her standoffish and cold but to think of her as downright evil she failed to see. How Henry drew up that conclusion was beyond her. But it gave her a thought. Should the two be connected like Henry says then the book holds the answers, right? Theoretically yes.

Emma turned the page to the previous one, searching for the origins of the Evil Queen. She found nothing, no background, no history, nada to state who this woman was. What she did find, however, was the story of her current actions. The marriage between Snow White's father and the woman to turn her into a queen, the sudden death of the king, evidence pointed to the new wife, the transformation of the kingdom, a bounty on the daughter, and other details. Certainly the actions of this woman paint her as evil as the darkest night but it did nothing to explain the reasons behind said actions. This was the reason she hated fairytales. They were black and white. Good was good based on their innocence and evil was evil for no apparent reason. Just the way the dice rolled yet it made her hate the stories. Everyone does things they aren't proud of, things they sometimes wish to take back. Emma was living proof of that but she also did good things. She didn't consider herself good or evil more of bathed in the neutral department.

She combed further through the book in search of anything else on this queen. It told of how she was a witch, but never of how that came to be. It mentioned the tale of luring Hansel and Gretel into the gingerbread house to steal the apple that would later on be used to poison Snow White. All in all Emma failed to see the connection between Regina and the Evil Queen. If he was basing it on them having the same name and somewhat looking similar to one another, the evidence held up pretty weakly. He keeps talking about how she is evil and at times Emma does consider Madame Mayor's actions to be that. Although it's human nature, some people are crueler than the rest. The actions they take in life are solely for their benefit, but that doesn't warrant calling them evil.

Her attention turned to the other stories in the book. With sleep nowhere in sight, she decided to keep reading.

Morning comes around and she's awake before the sun rises. Her thoughts are swirling around, turning each other over to explore every possibility. It's a risk, she knows, should she take the course of action. Emma is unsure of how the mayor would react. She prefers the scenario that keeps playing out in her mind. Some gambles tend to pay off if she plays her cards right. She's too stubborn to give up on what she wants just because of Regina saying she can't. She can, she's just too afraid to take the leap for everyone's fear of her.

The sheriff's resolve kicks in when she throws the covers from her body. Emma dressed in a hurry, a solitary destination in mind. She knows Henry won't be bothered by spending the morning hours with Mary Margaret, whom he believes to be Snow White and his grandmother. If he's right then it'll help them bond. If not, then no harm done because they both like each other.

She scribbles a note, mentioning something about a case at work and being back later, and leaves the apartment. The morning air is crisp and cool. Part of her wants to go back inside where it is warm and away from the cold shell of her car. Regardless she climbs in, mentally kicking herself for not getting the heating system fixed completely. The bug's engine strikes at the quiet air. Storybrooke is once more a ghost town yet it seems peaceful and the ideal place to settle down.

Never before has a Saturday morning filled her with anticipation. She drives to the outskirts of town, turning at the off road path, and she wonders if the mayor is an early riser when she's at the cabin. Emma's guess is yes. She cannot see Regina sleeping in until eleven or even ten.

Surprisingly the forest is a bit warmer than being in town. It may be the shelter of the trees or the fact that she is now used to the morning temperature. Emma walks the familiar path. There is no point in being quiet and sneaking around. It's not like Regina would bolt or punch her in the face again. She reaches the cabin no later than ten and is already knocking on the door before she's finished taking the last step. Just as she raises her hand to knock again the door opens revealing a casually dressed mayor much to her surprise.

"Miss Swan," greets Regina, surprise in her voice at the visitation. She had thought the knock was her imagination when she first heard it.

Emma smiles, the tone shows she hasn't completely fallen back to square one which gives her an added boost of confidence. Lady Luck seems to praise her today because Regina wordlessly allows her to enter. "I thought we might get a chance to talk now," says Emma, "You left without letting me having a say."

This confrontation isn't one Regina was hoping for today. That much is clear on her face and the way she purses her lips into a narrowing line. "I thought I made it clear."

"I have a bit of a thick head," she jokes even though it couldn't be any closer to the truth. Emma has always been stubborn and that trait becomes more apparent when what she wants plays hard to get or escapes her ability to capture it. A silence falls between them where neither knows what to say. She is waiting for the mayor to say something, but nothing comes. She finds herself on the breaking end again. It's becoming a regular thing between them. "You're not evil, Regina."

The brunette says nothing though her mind is screaming she doesn't want to hear this. Her gaze falls away from the sheriff. This wasn't the conversation she thought they would be having this early in the morning.

"These fairytales Henry keeps talking about aren't real. If there's something I learned about the world it's that no one is ever truly good or truly evil. We have reasons behind our actions and do them because we firmly believe in our reasoning. Sometimes we're too caught up in whatever we're feeling to remember the difference between what's right and what's wrong. It doesn't make any of us evil." She can't read the mayor's expression and knows she's already in unexplored waters. Instead of taking a dip, she plunges in to get everything out in the open. "You're not the Evil Queen."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"If you were then I wouldn't be standing here today. Evil doesn't give out warnings or show leniency towards the person they feel threatening parts of their lives. If you were the Evil Queen, I'm pretty sure you would have killed me by now. She's supposed to be ruthless, you're not." Emma feels in a way ridiculous for trying to explain how Regina is different from a fictional character. She's struggling with her thoughts and words, trying not to make them sound insane.

Regina arches an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not the nicest person to be around."

Emma chuckles, "I noticed that on the night we first met, but I can't blame you. If I had adopted Henry and his birth mother shows up because he went looking for her, I'd feel threatened too. I might have gone about it in a different way but the apprehension would have been the same." She takes a step towards the other woman. "About yesterday what you said, it isn't that you can't is it?"

"Miss Swan-"

But the sheriff will hear nothing of it. "I know you're afraid. The last time you let someone into your heart was when you got Henry and now he's pushing you away. I'm not asking for everything at once, Regina." She chooses her words with care. "I'm asking for a chance." Emma lets go of a nervous chuckle, "I know we drive each other mad at times and we're equally stubborn but I assure you I'm not going to get up one day and take away Henry. We could have the one thing together that's been denied from both of us: a family. Hell, I'm scared too."

The usually good with words woman was silent for once. Emma's words had stunned her. In a way they were what she had always wanted to hear from someone although such things only happened in her wildest dreams. She's entertained the idea of being with someone for years now except no one of worth ever came along until their son found Emma. Their son. It sounded odd but at the same time it felt right. She was so lost in the internal debate she didn't notice the blonde woman draw closer until she smelled her perfume. The soft touch on her cheek made her eyes flutter closed for a moment.

"This is usually the part where you say something," Emma whispers softly once more invading the mayor's personal space like she had yesterday. "Or you smite me with your evil powers."

Brown eyes fly towards the woman, a frown upon red lips and Regina's half tempted to step back but doesn't bring herself to do so. "That wasn't funny."

"It was," counters Emma, "a little." A soft smile makes its appearance on her face, her eyes are hopeful, and her nerves are on edge. "Will you give me a chance?"

The risk is high and could leave her ruined worse than she already is. The mere thought of letting someone in makes her uneasy. She swore never to do so again but last week she broke her own promise. She had let someone in, she leaned on another's shoulders and bared her soul not entirely but most of it. It was true this entire time she was asking for someone to help her, no one answered until Miss Swan arrived in town. Their fights sparked something, offered a new piece of hope and perhaps with that hope could come redemption.

Problem was she is the Evil Queen. Henry's book isn't fantasy, it's as real as she was. She enacted the curse, broke apart the happy endings, and was the reason Miss Swan went through numerous foster homes. When Emma finds out, she'll turn her back on her like everyone else. There was no redeeming Regina. She knew that long before she enacted the curse but she sealed the deal when it was released. Question was could she allow herself a small frame of happiness before she's destroyed completely? Has she earned that right?

Countless questions and thoughts raced through her mind. A solid answer didn't appear to her. If only she could think about this for a while without Miss Swan present. Of course such a luxury isn't meant to be granted. Some decisions are required to be made at the present moment. Her mind falls blank when a warm hand slips against hers and interlaces their fingers.

"Regina."

She shakes her head, "I'm going to break your heart."

"No you won't."

"Don't say things you don't know to be true."

"You're not going to-"

"Emma," her tone is a bit harsher than she wants it to be. Regina goes to continue but finds no words can come out. The sheriff has taken advantage of their little argument and the closeness between them. Any thought of protest vanishes at the feeling of warm lips against hers. She's frozen, when was the last time someone kissed her? Not a kiss of lust that leads to the bedroom but a simple kiss that speaks volumes? She teeters on the edge of a blade. Does she plunge into taking the chance and going forward with this relationship or does she fall back into her consuming darkness? The answer is more obvious than she imagines. Her mistakes of the past can be dealt with when the time comes, perhaps it will bring her redemption but for now she loses herself in the moment and returns the kiss.

* * *

><p>That afternoon she is kicked from the cabin by Regina, given the playful order to return to their son. Emma cannot help tease the other woman when she says their son. It is a step in the right direction and makes her heart soar. The lack of sleep was worth the reward. She spends the rest of the weekend with Henry. Monday morning brings with it the new beginning. No longer is Emma running away. Her life has been at a crossroad for long enough, now she finds herself ready to grasp the responsibility of adult life. She doesn't admit it yet but the time will soon come where she'll find a place of her own in this sleepy town.<p>

Her good mood doesn't sway at the work waiting for her nor are the phone calls that keep her late that evening enough to bring a frown. On her lunch break, she swings by Granny's Diner for two meals instead of one earning her a curious look from Ruby. The mayor's secretary is gone by the time Emma arrives, making it easier for her to knock on the door and slip inside. She's not surprised to learn that it's the first lunch in a long time that Regina's had with another, making the day all the more special.

It looks like a promising week for Emma. But when she is awakened by the pounding on the shared apartment's door, she knows something is wrong. A quick glance at the clock shows it's no later than 4:30 in the morning. She throws the covers from her body and nearly races towards the door, taking note of the puzzled expression on Mary Margaret's sleep filled face. She thinks it's no more than an emergency in the town, perhaps a break in, or a fire broke out and they need her help. She hopes that's the case but when the door is pulled open and she sees Henry, her heart skips a beat.

"Henry? What's the matter? Where's your mom?"

The boy looks up at her on the verge of tears and shakes his head. He falls forward into her arms and starts crying against her stomach. Emma tries to comfort him but he shakes the words away.

"Henry," the comforting voice of Mary Margaret appears. She rests a hand on his head with a gentle touch, slowly stroking his hair. When he looks at her, she gives him a smile. "Can you tell us what happened?"

He wipes his tears on the back of his sleeve. It does little to stop them from falling. "It's my mom. I don't know what happened," he chokes back a sob, "but she's gone."

Emma feels her heart stop. This isn't like Regina. She'd never leave her son behind. She opens her mouth to question their son but Mary Margaret has beaten her to it. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's gone as in she's gone," he nearly yells. "I can't find her anywhere at home. Her car is still here. She's not even at her office. She's gone. Look," Henry pulls a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket and shoves it in their faces after opening it. What they see is a picture of Henry wearing his school uniform. They think nothing of it until they hear his next words. "My mom's not in the picture."

"Why would she be in it?"

"Because we took that picture together two years ago. It was when I got my first award. You don't get it." He felt frustrated at them not understanding this problem. "All of the pictures are blank. My mother's not in them. It's like she doesn't exist."

* * *

><p>"<em>It's like she doesn't exist."<em> Those words echoed through her mind when she pulled into the driveway of the mayor's house. Emma didn't want to admit it but the words he spoke scared her. What was going on? The dark car was parked in the garage just as he said it would be. She used his key to gain entry to the house. Inside it was deathly quiet sending goosebumps down her arms and making her hair on the nape of her neck stand up.

The study was empty. Books and objects still filled the cupboards but the room felt as though no one had entered it in a long time. She walked up the long spiraling staircase, her heart pounding in her chest, this was wrong. All of this didn't make any sense. She passed Henry's room and found it filled with his belongings. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out except when she reached Regina's door dread filled her to the core. A trembling hand grasped the doorknob, after a handful of seconds she turned it. Inside the room appeared like a normal bedroom. Emma examined the few items in the room, browsed the closet, even checked the bathroom but nothing pointed to foul play. That was, in a sense, good. Problem being this didn't feel like Regina's bedroom. It did belong to a woman, but not the one she knew.

With no clue discovered upstairs, she returned to the first floor. In the living room she found pictures scattered across the floor. Henry must have done this. She found he wasn't lying when he said his mother wasn't in a single one. All of them were void of the dark haired woman. It was always Henry alone or with one of his teachers, someone in town, or at some destination. Never Henry and Regina. Even the pictures above the fireplace were bare of the beautiful face of Madame Mayor.

The remaining rooms spoke no words to her. There were no signs of Regina ever living here causing a painful dread to bury itself in her heart. Emma gave the place a once over, looking for anything that stood out. Nothing came to her aid. When she left, the sky was still dark and Storybrooke did not know about their missing mayor.

* * *

><p>Here she was again walking the path in the dead of the night. A flashlight in hand, her mind wide awake at the strong possibility Regina had vanished into thin air. How it was possible she couldn't fathom. The sheriff's next stop had been the office. It was dark and locked down for the night like every other place in town. She called the mayor's cell phone numerous times, even when she stood outside of the building, only to have every call go through to voicemail. The cabin waited up ahead with no lights on, no motorcycle parked outside, and no sign of movement.<p>

Emma cursed when she reached the door. This time she didn't bother knocking, she kicked the door open without a second thought in mind. If Regina was here, she could kill her after she explained the meaning of this. Unfortunately the cabin's voice was silent. It already held little to no connection to Regina but now it was empty of everything. No furniture, no paintings on the walls, no shelves filled with books, not even curtains hung in the windows. What the hell was going on here?

She ripped open drawers, yanked open cupboards, nearly kicked in each door but managed to keep herself under control. Less than three days ago this place was filled with belongings, no one was fast enough to remove everything especially not from a place this far in the woods. She couldn't feel anymore defeated than she did at this moment. No clues were left behind, no note, no indication of foul play, nothing, nada, everything wiped clean. Was it her fault for getting her hopes up earlier than need be? Emma was about to sit on the cabin steps when a movement caught her eye.

A spark of hope ignited her heart to race. The beam of light traveled to the spot and fear took hold. It clenched her heart, she nearly stumbled her way down the steps. Eyes wide in horror. There, looming closer, was a wave of darkness. It swallowed the trees whole, devoured the sky, and transformed the ground into a bottomless pit. It was spreading worse than wildfire, silent but ever powerful. It drew closer. What brought it on she didn't know.

Several feet away from touching the roof of the cabin was when Emma's brain kicked into action. She had to run or let it swallow her whole. There was no need for a second warning. The blonde woman dropped the flashlight and took off running back towards town. In the dark it was harder than expected. Rocks and branches littered the forest floor almost causing her to trip yet she kept her balance. Looking over her shoulder was something she shouldn't be doing yet she did it anyway. The darkness had now swallowed the cabin and was closing in on her. Had it increased its speed? Was that even possible?

Emma swore when her foot caught on a rock, she braced herself for an impact that never came. The faint outlines of trees, pine needles, and dirt covered ground disappeared. Her vision went black. It took a moment for it to register in her mind that she was still awake. She felt herself falling backwards. Nothing below her and nothing above her. Her surroundings were gone. Storybrooke was gone. Was it in her head? Could this just be a dream? If so, it was a nightmare she wanted to wake up from.

The face of her son appeared in her mind. The sound of him crying tore at her heart. She wanted to comfort him. Next to her son appeared Regina, her back turned to Emma. A defeated and broken look on her face, sorrow in her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. Emma yelled out to them. They couldn't hear her. She was reaching for them, trying to run on ground that didn't exist. It didn't matter how hard she tried to stretch her arm, they were out of her reach.

She felt tears coming to the surface. They stung as she cried out again. All she felt was falling further away from them into the surrounding darkness. Finally she closed her eyes and allowed the descent to take her.

A rectangular object floated through the darkness. Its light illuminated it to reveal a cell phone. At some point it had slipped from the sheriff's pocket. The background picture shined through to reveal the smiling faces of Emma and Henry, next to them pulled in at the last minute was a surprised Regina. The picture was no less than two days old but it showed the family that was meant to be. Slowly it dissolved into bits of dust, erasing the image, and vanishing forever.

It was then the cloud of darkness swallowed all of Storybrooke. Most had been asleep, others were getting ready for work, and Mary Margaret was clutching a still crying Henry in her arms when their world fell away.

* * *

><p><strong>And they all lived happily- wait... wrong words. The end! Yep that's right, this is how the story ends. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even with the minor mistakes. A shout out to Pesterfield. I couldn't have done this without your brilliant editing. A huge thank you to everyone who read it, enjoyed it, favorited it, and put it on their alerts. I'd love to know your thoughts on this final chapter so please review!<strong>

**Edit: Now you can either complain about the terrible ending and that it wasn't happily ever after OR and I highly suggest this one is read the sequel. It's already started. It's called Break These Chains. Read it. And instead of reviewing and telling me how much this last chapter sucked. Review and leave me behind your questions. I'll make sure to answer everything in the sequel  
><strong>


End file.
